My life is so incredible !
by Manga-Dreamer
Summary: Il releva lentement ses bille azure sur moi, me lançant un regard séducteur, moi j'haussa mes sourcils au plus haut, j'étais trop choquée. Est ce qu'il me draguais? Non. Impossible. " - Mais Naruto... Qu est ce que tu fais? demandais je doucement. " Soudain, c'est pupilles se dilatèrent énormément transformant ses yeux Caribéen en deux abîmes sans fond. Je me figea a cette vue.
1. Chapitre 1 : Incrédulité

**Titre** : My life is Incredible !

**Auteur **: Manga-Dreamer

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Saya, Emie + leurs familles et leurs amis.

**Genre **: Humour-School life-Romance

**Rating **: T. Pour les propos vulgaires et surement d'autres trucs à l'avenir.

**Résumé **:Cette histoire est s'elle de Saya une jeune lycéenne de 17 ans au caractère inspiré du mien, - oui, donc elle l'aura bien trempé-,qui arrive dans son nouveau lycée qui apparemment regorge de surprise pour elle. Cette jeune fille est une fan de manga, c'est une passion, sa passion, et il se trouve d'ailleurs qu'en ce moment elle apprécie particulièrement beaucoup Naruto. Elle sera très agréablement surprise quand un de ses rêves les plus farfelu et les moins réalisable, se réalisera sous ses yeux.

**Note de l'auteur :**Dans cette fiction j'ai voulue d'écrire ce qu'il se passerai si un jour les personnages de manga que vous aimez le plus débarquer dans votre vie quotidienne.

* * *

3 Septembre.

02h46

La pluie tombée a saut dans la grande et fameuse banlieue d'Osaka , surprenant désagréablement les quelques habitants qui se trouver dehors à cette heure tardive, bien que l'été touche à sa fin ils ne pensaient pas re-voir les petits caprices de Mère Nature de si tôt. Résignés à se couvrir pour ne pas attraper froid ils durent se hâter de rentrer dans leurs nid douillet, bien chaud et sec, à l'abris de changement climatique comme celui-ci. D'ailleurs, en parlant de nid douillet, un en particulier nous intéresse, celui qui se trouve dans le quartier respectable Haranami dans la 3e rue Nao Koni. Une maison de taille moyenne, ni sublime ni laide, s'y trouvait. Un toit en tuiles bordeaux la surplombait, des murs pâles la soutenait, de jolie tulipes multi-colores l'entourait, et une élégante barrière noire la protégeait. Tout montrant une maison modeste bien tenue, sans grands artifices, mais si on regardaient bien, sur le coté droit de cette maison on pouvait apercevoir une fenêtre de taille moyenne ayant ses volets fermer a moitié laissant légèrement filtrer de la lumière et quelques bruits imperceptible à l'oreille humaine sans utiliser l'objet dont ils proviennent. Donc c'est bien ce qu'il y a derrière cette fenêtre qui nous intéresse, et pourquoi me demanderiez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que cette histoire se déroule autour de la personne qui se trouve a l'intérieur de la pièce possédant notre fameuse fenêtre.

L'orage commença alors a gronder.

" - Sasuke ! Je vais te ram'ner à Konoha !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, dobe. Tu n'es encore rien qu'un bébé face à moi.

- Enfoiré ! Attend un peu que je te fasse manger mon RASEN-... "

"LA BASE VIRAL VPS A ETE MISE A JOUR"

. . .

- AH! J'ai faillit perdre un de mes tympans ! Foutu ordinateur! Je t'en collerait des mises à jours moi !

Chuchotais-je colériquement assise devant mon pc, les pieds de chaque côtés de l'écran, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, et des miettes de chips' décorant mon jolie petit haut blanc de pyjama. Je cala mieux mon gros fessier dans le siège bien moelleux que m'avait offert ma mère, Noël dernier prétextant "Qu'il fallait arrêter de me tenir comme un éléphant de mer agonisant sur mon lit" Qu-est-ce que j'y pouvais moi si mon lit était si confortable ! Pourquoi sans priver, il était la à me regarder en m'appelant "Viens, viens regarder tes animés" Alors je ne résistait pas moi ! Mais apparemment cela déplaisait au Boss. Alors je devait respectait son choix. Mon épisode de Naruto enfin mis en pause, je regarda le bas de mon écran, pour y découvrir: 02h52.

Oh. Shit.

Mince. Je vais être morte pour demain, m'enfin pour aujourd'hui ! Ah il pleut.. Mais qu-est-ce qu'on s'en fout qu'il pleuve où qu'il vente ! Je suis une jeune 'femme' de 17 ans -J'ai toutes mes dents ! - Et même pas capable de me coucher à une heure convenable la veille de la rentrer des classes ! Le lycée! C'est le lycée demain ma fille ! Allo la terre ! Oh, j'ai pas finis mon épisode... NON ! AU PIEU ! Mais Sasuke a quel point a-t'il progressé... AH! AU LIT ! Mais remarque il reste 20 minutes a regarder... MAIS C'EST TOUT UN EPISODE ! J'aimerai trop savoir ce qu'il va se passer... Ah c'est vrai Emie est dans le même lycée que moi non ? Bordel ! J'arrive pas a me concentrer sur une seule et même chose. Il pleut vraiment fort didonc. Bon allez j'me ferait l'épisode demain, avec un peu de chance je ferai un rêve prémonitoire dessus! Mais quelles conneries je commence a sortir moi...? Faut vraiment que je dorme là. Bon aller, je dois éteindre mon ordi', en cliquant sur le petit bouton juste là, juuste là, encore un peu... -Il s'éteint- Whoua, j'avais même pas encore appuyer... Comment ça se fait qui se soit ét-... -Coup de tonner assez violent- Hn, c'était super fort! - Coup de tonner encore plus violent - Merde, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

La future lycéenne se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre près de son lit pour en soulever légèrement le volet qui n'était qu'à moitié fermer . Elle regarda intensément la pluie tombé, en attendant qu'un autre éclat de lumière ne daigne se montrer.

Tiens, comme par hasard quand je cherche a voir ce qu'il se passe, il se passe plus rien, c'est bien ma vaine ça. - Regarde dans la direction de son ordinnateur- J'aimerai tellement savoir la suite de l'histoire, maintenant ! En fait ce serai plus simple si j'habitais à Konoha j'aurais tout en live. Je commence a-...

Le ciel nocturne s'éclaira soudainement d'une lumière purement blanche dans un lourd son menaçant, la lumière aveuglante pétrifia notre héroïne, elle n'entendait plus rien, ne serait-ce que le clapotis des gouttes d'eau en bruit de fond, sa vue se floutait au fur et à comprenant pas la situation, elle cligna des yeux à répétitions, mais rien n'y changé, sa tête lui tourner, elle s'agrippa fermement au rebord de la fenêtre se sentant attirer par le bas. En position accroupis la main droite sur le front pour chasser les sueurs froides, elle essaya de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

Noir. Tout était devenu noir. Elle ne put se retenir plus et ce laissa glisser vers le sol sans un bruit, elle avait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Jeudi Matin - 07h09

Une belle journée s'annonsait pour les habitant d'Osaka, les doux rayons du soleil qui apparaissaient enfin après le violent orage qui avait eu lieu le soir même rassurer et réchauffer les personnes qui s'inquiétait maintenant du mauvais temps à venir. Les oiseaux commencèrent leurs chants matinaux, l'odeur du bon pain s'échappait déjà des boulangeries, faisant envie aux rares passants, puis-...

"Cultivate your hanger before your idealize, motivate your hanger to make them all realize, climbin the moun-..."

Un téléphone perdu au fin fond d'un lit sonnait la sonnerie du réveil d'une jeune lycéenne, qui ne se trouvait d'ailleurs pas être enrouler dans ses couettes bien chaudes et douces, mais bien avachi sur le sol face contre terre dans une position étrange, le haut de pyjama relevé en haut du dos, le bas en dessous des fesses, la moitié des cheveux attachés alors que l'autre partie découvrait de nouveaux horizons. papillonnant des yeux, elle se réveilla doucement ne prêtant guère attention à l'endroit ou elle avait passer sa nuit, cherchant son portable dans son lit très mal tenu elle le trouva enfin pour ensuite l'arrêter. Quand elle put enfin distinguer l'écran clairement, elle découvrit que ce n'était pas la première fois que la sonnerie retentissait mais bien la 4eme. Elle poussa un petit cris rauque sa voix cassée on ne sait pourquoi. Elle se leva précipitamment, mais elle se prit les pieds dans son pantalon bien trop abaissé et fit un vol plané en avant, poussant un juron elle se releva avec difficulté prenant appuis sur son lit, pris les vêtements poser sur son bureau, sortis de sa chambre a vive allure et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Elle ne put malheureusement pas apprécier sa douche comme elle le faisait a son habitude en y restant 20 minutes,car au bout de 3min elle en sortit, coiffa ses cheveux châtains bouclés, lissa sa mèche, se maquilla légèrement la peau, et s'habilla de son uniforme scolaire, (jupe noisette quadrillage blanc,chemise blanche,cravate noisette quadriller+pull beige accessoirement) pour sortir en déboulant les escaliers qui séparé les chambres et la douche des autres pièces. Sa mère n'était pas encore levée, elle va être en retard au boulot, tant pis elle na pas le temps d'aller la réveiller. Piochant dans différents tirroirs, elle pris deux tartines de pain qu'elle engouffra dans sa bouche, elle attrapa son sac de cours qu'elle avait soigneusement pris le temps de poser devant la porte d'entrée hier soir, puis elle partit en courant vers son lycée qui se trouvait à 2 min de chez elle. Quand elle entendit une sonnerie, celle de son portable quand il recevait un appel, elle fouilla dans la poche de sa jupe noisette pris ce qui l'intéressait puis répondit a son appel.

" - Saya ! Bordel, t'es où ?!

- EMIE ! J'SUIS ENTRAIN DE COURIR LA ! J'ME SUIS REVEILLE EN RETARD !

- Nan jure, j'aurais jamais deviné. Grouille toi il est déjà 25 ! On est dans la même classe, j'tattend dans la salle 203 ! Bip-bip

- Att-...!"

Quelle galère y'a vraiment que moi sur cette foutue planète pour arriver en retard le premier jour de lycée. Tiens, j'le vois. Vite !

Les quelques passants virent alors une furie débouler a toute vitesse dans les calmes et si jolies rues Haranamie.

La Gakuen Haru School est un lycée connu pour ses élèves assez spéciaux qui avaient leur propres caractère et étaient tous différents les uns des autres. Cette réputation provient en grande partie d'un ancien groupe de jeunes, tous plus ou moins originaux ayant une spécialité dans chaque activités proposées au lycée, ils en étaient les meilleurs. Pour la réussite au bac l'institution avait un pourcentage respectable de 82%. Mais on ne va pas se mentir, si la jeune châtain avait choisit cette école c'était surtout pour y découvrir de nouvelles personnalités et non pour s'inquiéter des ses résultats qui étaient admirable pour une fille dans son genre. Elle s'imaginait déjà toutes les bonnes et mauvaise rencontres qu'elle allait faire, elle allait se trouver une/un meilleur ami(e), une ennemie, une/un rival(e), un prof' préférer, une activité qu'elle allait adorer, des amis dont elle n'allait pas pouvoir se séparer, et peut être même un petit ami... L'étudiante avait beaucoup de projets en ce qui concernait ses années de Lycée, car celles du Collège ont été un véritable fiasco. En voyant l'uniforme de Saya, le gardien la laissa rentrer non sans une gentille petite remarque a propos de son retard. A bout de souffle elle arriva enfin aux casiers, en chercha un des yeux, et en repéra un en bas a droite qui était vide, elle y mis ses chaussures pour mieux enfiler à tout vitesse les chaussons enfouit dans son sac. Elle se mit alors à courir dans les grand couloirs nacrée décorés de jolie peintures inconnues à notre héroïne étant à la recherche de la fameuse salle, ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'elle croisa un groupe de secondes - Surement vu la couleur de leurs chemises- qui la regardèrent au début étonnés pour ensuite mieux se moquer d'elle. Il y a avait deux filles accompagnées de deux garçons, sûrement des couples se dit notre petite Saya. Mais alors qu'elle allait les dépasser sans leurs prêter la moindre attention un des garçons du groupe pas plus âgée qu'elle et qui n'était franchement pas repoussant l'interpella. Il était assez grand et avait de longs cheveux noir attachés en une queue basse décontractée avec une paire de yeux gris magnifiques.

- Eh! Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Euh... -Oh mon dieu, il ma parlé, qu'est-ce que je lui répond.-Jecherchelasalle203. repondis-je a toute vitesse comme une belle idiote.

Il me regarda un sourire en coin, conscient de l'embarras dans lequel il me mettait. Il me répondit sur le même ton, sûrement pour se moquer un peu plus de moi qui me faisait déjà toute petite, le sadique ! Il voit bien que je suis NOUVELLE, et EN RETARD. :

- Tulasrater. C'estlecouloirdérrièretoi. A coter des peintures de fleures. répondit-il tout sourire.

- Ah, merci. -Mon dieu, il se fout littéralement de ma gueule là! Et les grosses pimbêche qui glousse comme des dindons derrière lui elles ont un problème?!-

Saya fit demis-tour rouge de honte, elle entendit quelques commentaires sans grande importance et effectivement elle avait bien ratée sa salle qui était tout bonnement inratable. Entourait des gros tableaux florales aux nuances rougeâtre , - apparemment l'école misait beaucoup sur la déco' d'intérieure- elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas la voir. Elle regarda son portable, 07h36, super elle allait se faire repérer par le professeur dès le début de l'année! félicitations Saya ta gagné le pompon cette fois! Gardant quand même un espoir elle colla son oreille au dos de la porte, se concentra et entendit un léger brouhaha. Amen. Soit son professeur lui aussi est en retard soit il est carrément cool et ne lui fera aucune remarque sur son manque de ponctualité. Elle bénissa le bon dieu de cette chance inouïe et -Non sans un petit déglutissement- ouvrit prudemment la porte coulissante en face d'elle. Une fois la celle-ci ouverte entièrement, les élèves se trouvant à l'intérieur de la pièce la regardèrent avec curiosité mais ne lui prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que ça. Elle soupira de soulagement pour ensuite chercher sa fameuse amie "Emie" du regard, elle la trouva assise à coté d'une fenêtre au niveau centrale de la classe. Emie lui tournait le dos, le menton soutenue par sa main gauche et les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur dans un air de total indifférence, elle l'attendait sûrement, c'était bien elle ça. La châtain s'approcha d'elle lentement le temps d'inspecter sa nouvelle salle de classe "principale" et elle était... simple. Sur le tableau il y avait écrit " Bonne rentrée ! " sûrement un coup de leur professeur qui n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas là, peut-être avait-il eu besoin de faire la grosse commission au dernier moment. Elle regarda les élèves vaguement, rien de spécial, ils n'étaient ni sublime ni laid, a l'exception de quelques rares (très) jolies filles, elle se fit la remarque que ce n'était pas avec ça dans sa classe qu'elle allait se trouver un beau gosse de petit ami.

- Saya ?

-... - Saya est absente mentalement pour le moment-

Elle ne savait pas qui lui parlait, elle supposa que c'était son Emie, mais pour l'instant elle était trop occupée à penser, qu'elle ne porta pas d'attention a son amie immédiatement. Ce qui ne plut apparemment pas beaucoup à mademoiselle, qui avec sa main donna une pichenette entre les deux yeux de notre lycéenne qui sembla enfin se réveiller en lâchant un "Oh" silencieux

- Eh bah didonc, en plus d'être en retard ta carrément la tête dans le cul ! dit elle en me taquinant

J'était déjà arriver près d'elle sans m'en rendre compte, et était restée droite comme un i le regard dans le vide normal qu'elle me dise que j'ai la tête dans le cul.

- Eeh! C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas la tête dans le cul, je suis en pleine forme! Comment ne pas l'être avec le sprint que je viens de me faire. retorquais-je

Elle me toisa de haut en bas le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi. dis-je sans aucune grâce.

-Rien tu m'a manquée et ton vieux caractère aussi. lança telle un air nostalgique sur le visage.

Et c'est elle qui me dit que j'ai un vieux caractère ? Non mais, on aura tout vu. J'lui ai aussi manquée que ça pendant ces deux mois ? Elle est trop mignonne j'suis sur qu'elle veut me faire un câlin. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si au collège nous étions si proches que ça, enfin si quand même... Je me rappelle que j'était une grande solitaire - Mais j'ai décidé de changer ! - que je ne trainais avec personnes en particulier, je n'aimais pas trop les gens, leurs façon de juger et jauger les autres par rapport a leurs apparence physique me degoutais. Si tu n'était pas comme eux ils ne t'acceptaient pas, te repoussait inlassablement en se moquant de toi et t'insultant quelques fois devant les autres si ils en trouvait l'audace. Alors je me suis renfermé sur moi-même pendant mes trois premières années d'études dans mon ancien Collège, n'acceptant pas cette mentalité et ces esprits si peu ouvert à la différence, et surtout pour ne me faire aucun problèmes car derrière ma froideur se cachait de l'impulsivité de la rage. A cause de mon comportement repoussant envers mes idiots de camarades ils commencèrent a croire que j'étais bizarre, méchante, sadique, folle. Plus tard ils osèrent critiquer mon apparence ne trouvant plus d'insultes assez originales sur mon mental , ils me trouvaient des défauts, que j'étais laide, mal proportionné, pas élégante... Je n'ai jamais laisser quelque chose paraître même si cela blesser légèrement ma fierté alors je m'assurais que tout ce payait un jour ou l'autre. Puis plus tard quelques abrutis insultèrent ma famille, supposant que ma mère devait être un laideron, une sorcière, une manouche, obèse, pleine de graisse. Ahlala, j'me rappelle que ceux là avait admirer les beaux plafonds blanc des hôpitaux pendants un certains temps. Oui il ne faut jamais insulter la famille. C'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'un être humain puisse posséder, alors tout naturellement je démarais au quart de tours et je les finissait a coup de poings dans la bouche m'assurant que plus jamais aucune choses déplaisante sortirai de ces bouches si insolentes. Ces écarts de maîtrise sur moi meme me valurent beaucoup trop d'heure de colles, et de lettre d' c'est en 3e qu'une nouvelle d'une autre classe me déclara en pleine cantine :

- Saya! J'admire ton comportement, tu es si cool! Tu es mon exemple! Tu es un peu comme une héroïne cacher dans l'ombre! Je voudrais moi aussi être comme ça!

Qu'elle imbécile avais-je penser dès qu'elle eu finit sa tirade, elle est vraiment trop naïve.

- Je m'appelle Emie, j'ai 16ans, née le 2 Janvier, 1m63,j'aime le rose pale, et j'aime beaucoup les moules/frites ! Je peux manger avec toi?!

Les moules frites ? Elle est drôle elle, moi aussi j'aime les moules frites, je pense que je peux faire un effort pour la supporter, elle pourrait s'avérer être intéressante.

- Hum, d'accord installe toi. lui dis-je sans véritable sourire.

Elle par contre me répondit d'un magnifique sourire que j'espérais sincère, et avant que je me rende compte je m'était fais une amie qui avait changer ma façon de vivre, elle m'avait rendue plus sociable même si au début il avait fallu bûcher, plus souriante ça sa n'avait pas été compliqué avec toutes les âneries qu'elle me sortait j'étais sur d'avoir un fou rire chaque jours. Plus positive, plus rigolote, plus manipulatrice, plus a meme de cacher mes penser, moins agressive envers ceux que je ne supportait pas, elle avait réussis a sortir la vraie moi à son meilleure jour, la vraie moi que je n'avais que chez moi était apparue au quotidien. Puis après sont arrivé les vacances d'été , j'avais réussis a me faire quelques amis dans mon établissement, que malheureusement je ne reverrait jamais du fait que je prenais le lycée le plus près de chez moi donc le plus loin de chez eux. Et je n'aimais pas trop garder contacts avec des gens avec qui j'était sur de ne plus passer aucun moments agréable. Alors la seule vraie amie que j'avais pour le moment est Emie. Avec le temps passé avec moi elle était devenue plus mature, plus réaliste, plus dure, plus méfiante, plus sur d'elle, moins collante, moins bubul gomme, moins fleur bleue, et malheureusement plus vulgaire, mais heureusement encore plus drôle. Vu que nous n'étions pas dans la même classe au collège on commença a moins se voir vers la fin de l'année car elle commençait a beaucoup trainer avec ses amis, ce que j'encourageais fortement je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste a vie cramponnée a moi en me racontant ses problèmes, ses rêves, ses envies, ses bêtises. C'était bien qu'elle ai une autre personne que moi sur qui se reposer.

C'est a se moment là que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais vachement bienveillante.

- Eh eh ! j'espère bien que j'tai manqué petit poussin ! riais-je de bon coeur lui frottant vivement le haut du crane, ce qui me valu un grognement de sa part.

- Idiote. dit elle en chassant vivement ma grosse patte de ses cheveux.

- Eh! je lui mis une pichenette sur le front.

- Aie!

-Tu la chercher ! me moquais-je gentiment

- Quoi?! Non mais... Tss, je laisse tomber. Bon aller assis toi a ma place! me fit elle en me montrant de ses deux main son ancien siège.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi? T'es pas bien assise là ? Tu la piégé c'est sa ? Tu m'refile une place qui pue traîtresse ?! fis-je en fouillant le bureau et soulevant légèrement la chaise. Elle me regarda avec une expression d'exaspération total.

- Ta vraiment un problème, hein? J'te laisse la place que je t'ai gardée car je sais que les bureaux près des fenêtres t'aime ça. C'est ta place preférer. Regarde, moi j'me suis gardée la place d'a coté, j'ai poser mon sac sur la chaise.

- Oh, tu me connais a ce point là. dis-je réelement étonné, remarque je suis son exemple donc j'imagine qu'elle a observer toutes mes petites manies.

- Oh oui. Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point. Eh au faite! Comment t'a fais pour arriver en retard ? Tu t'es coucher a quelle heure mongole ? J'suis sur que ta passé ta soirée sur l'ordi comme depuis 2 semaine déjà et que tu t'es maté whatmilliard d'épisodes de , que t'a pas vue le temps passer hein, et biensur a chaque fois, tu voulais voir la suite. Me dit elle tout naturellement.

-... j'écarquilla les yeux.

-...?

- ... Ta perspicacité me fait réellement peur Emie ! C'est pas de ma faute écoute! Sasuke est arrivé devant Naruto, les retrouvailles étaient tellement émouvantes -De mon point de vue- que j'ai voulue re-...!

- Oui! Bon j'ai compris. J'suis sur ta chialer quand ta vue a quelle point Naruto était déterminé à ram'ner son p'tit cherri ! M'interompit elle d'un coup.

Emie ne regarder pas beaucoup de manga elle en appréciait juste les dessins. Et elle ne regarde sûrement pas Naruto, non, pas besoin, je lui faisait un résumé de chaque épisodes à chaque fois qu'elle ramenait le sujet sur le tapis, volontairement ou accidentellement. Ah ah! Je pense qu'elle en a marre de m'entendre blablater sur ça, je soupçonne un future pétage de cable. Mais bon il faut faire avec! Les manga c'est ma passion! Et j'ai découvert Naruto il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est devenue ma drogue. Je mange du Naruto, je pense comme Naruto, Je lis du Naruto, je regarde du Naruto, j'idolâtre le SasuNaru/NaruSasu/KakaRuka/SasuTachi/NaruSasuSaku. Bref je suis littéralement fan de ce manga en ce moment!

- Non j'ai pas chialer. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir la suite car mon ordi c'est éteint. boudais-je.

- Tu t'es coucher à ?

- Je dirais vers les 3h du matin si je me souviens bi-...

- Mais t'a peur de rien toi hein. Derrière ton maquillage il doit y avoir un truc terrifiant!

- Hn hn, très drôle.

- Allez assis toi je pense que notre professeur ne va pas tarder a arriver. Dit-elle sur d'elle, ça c'était du Emie tout cracher, elle avait des intuitions incroyables, digne d'une excellente diseuse de bonne aventures.

-Bah enfin, il en a mis tu temps pour la chier sa merde. Dis-je d'un naturel flippant. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi je disais ça ma grande copine de toujours me regarda comme un merlan frit, je lui fit signe de laisser tomber, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, connaissant mon esprit tordue.

J'eu à peine le temps de m'installer confortablement que la porte près du tableau coulissa rapidement frappant violemment le mur. Surprenant la plupart des élèves entrain papoter. Ou la. Le prof serait-il enfin arriver ?Il est quand même 07h54. Hum, 18 minutes de retard, il fait fort celui-la quand même, j'ai hâte de voire sa tronche, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un sanguin et qu'il sera un minimum agréable. Les élèves s'asséyerent alors tranquillement a leurs places choisit par eux-même. Je soutenu mon visage des mes deux mains, curieuse, j'étais aux aguets examinant minutieusement la personne marchant tranquillement vers le tableau. Je jeta un bref regard à Emie et vis qu'elle aussi était en pleine éxamination de la personne, retournant a la mienne, je remarqua que c'était bien un homme il n'avait pas l'air vieux même plus tôt jeune je dirais, de profil je distinguer sa tignasse rebelle qui ne connaissait pas les lois de la gravité partant légerement vers la droite, celle ci était d'une couleur... grise/blanche?! Bordel de dieu on avait un punk comme prof' ?!Sa promettait ça ! Il nous tourna le dos effaçant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le tableau pour en écrire une autre, n'étant pas trop loin de celui-ci je pu apercevoir sous sa chemise - assez moulante quand même- blanche a légère rayures grise verticale, qu'il ne se tuait pas au Nutella tout les soir mais bien au sport on dirait ! Alors ça c'est le pompon ! Comme prof' on a un Punk doublé d'un Athlète! Ayant finit d'écrire son petit truc sur le tableau il nous fit face, se décala sur ma gauche, plaqua sa main gauche sur une partie du tableau puis se prépara a prendre la parole, c'est la que je remarqua un truc. Il portait un masque en tissu blanc cachant le bas de son nez et tout ce qui suivait en dessous, il avait une cicatrice verticale sur son oeil gauche et tenais un livre à la main droite. Hum,c'est vraiment bizarre comme il me fait pensait fortement a quelqu'un que je connais mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui ! Est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu? Oui ça c'est sur. Mais où? Je ne prêtait pas encore attention a ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le tableau, j'étais trop occuper a le détailler... Sa peau blanche, sa carrure decontracté, cette aura de force qui s'échappe de lui malgré son allure "cool", ses cheveux, ses cheveux je les ai déjà vue, cette manie d'avoir un livre entre les mains, le masque sur le visage, il n'y avait que-...!

- Bonjour, je suis Kakashi Hatake votre professeur principal ! accessoirement aussi de Français. j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien jusqu'à la fin de l'année qui va suivre, je suis désoler d'être arriver en retard mais mon revei na pas sonné et ensuite en sortant des chez moi j'ai du aidé une petite vielle a faire ses courses, donc vous m'excuserez pour mon manque de ponctualité. j'espère bien m'entendre avec vous tous, et ne vous inquiétait pas pour moi si quelques fois je ne suis pas la en meme temps que vous pour les cours de Franç je vais commencer l'appel. Profitaient en pour écrire vos noms sur un bout de papier que vous placerez devant votre bureau s'il vous plait. Nous souria t-il, m'enfin son oeil s'était arqué donc je suppose que.

Trop choqué je n'entendit pas tout les chuchotements :

- Une petite vielle il est sérieux?

- Sérieusement arriver aussi en retard a son premier cours c'est abuser.

- Non j'trouve ça cool qu'il soit aussi décontract' moi!

- Comment sa ne pas nous inquiétait pour les prochains cours? Il veut dire qu'il sera tout le temps en retard!?

- Mon dieu t'a vu comme il est beau...

- Whoua trop classe ce prof' !

- J'aime ça coupe de cheveux.

- Ta vue sa cicatrice ça lui donne pas un air sauvage et sexy, steuplait ?!

- Moi, je sens que je vais vraiment,vraiment bien m'entendre avec lui nyahahah..

- Il a quel âge a ton avis? Il fait jeune non ?

Bien sur tout ces chuchotements le professeur les entendaient parfaitement,- a vrai dire ils n'étaient pas très discret non plus -, cela ne le fit sourire que d'avantage pendant son appel.

Je me retourna vers Emie elle ne paraissait pas surprise du tout, pour elle tout paraissait normal. POUR EUX TOUS, TOUT ETAIT NORMAL!? Bordel, personne n'avait jamais vu un seul épisode de Naruto ou quoi ?! C'est vraiment impossible! Ce mec sortait tout droit d'un manga, c'est pas normal moi je dis! Ou alors il fait du cosplay? Mais mince! On est au lycée la...Et puis même, il avait EXACTEMENT la même voix et la même allure. C'est pas vraie, je suis tomber sur la tête ou bien, je suis entrain d'halluciné ma parole?! Je me cala bien sur le dossier de ma chaise et fixa intensément mon "professeur", il y avait un problème, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, j'ai l'impression de vivre un de mes vieux rêve bizarre. Mais c'est cela !En fait je ne me suis jamais réveiller et je suis actuellement en plein rêve, je vais me pincer de toutes mes forces ! Aie! Merde ça fait mal! Je ne suis pas entrain de rêver? Ou alors j'ai eu l'ultime chance d'aller dans la même école que Naruto et ses amis... Je suis entrain de péter un câble. Non. Reste calme. Evalue la situation. ... Bien y a t-il un danger potentiel ? Non. Quel sont les inconvegnant de la situation ? Aucun. C'est juste bizarrement bizarre. Qui serait le responsable de tout ça ? Aucune idée. Un miracle? Exactement. Moi qui avait demandé un live de Konoha je suis se-...! Mais bien sur hier ! Je me suis évanouis apres avoir vaguement souhaité vivre a Konoha... Je me suis évanoui après avoir été aveuglé par... Par une lumière bizarre. Non ne me dite pas que... Que se serait un peu comme le génie et les 3 voeux en version détourné ? Mais alors ça veut dire que je suis dans une autre dimension, une autre réaliter, ou les personnages de Naruto existent réellement, remplacer par de nouveaux dans le mon dieu mais il faut que je profite ! Je ne sais pas du tout si mes hypothèses sont bonnes, mais franchement maintenant que j'y suis je vais pas me gêner et en profiter jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse. Je trouve que j'accepte vachement bien la situation quand même. Mais bon tout cela n'est sûrement qu'un long rêve, autant m'amuser.

-Aiko Tetsuko

-Yuki Tinara

- Sasu-...!

Kakashi fut coupé par des hurlements venant des couloirs. Tiens qu'est ce qu'il va se passait maintenant... Toute la classe s'était tourné vers la porte du fond,- la ou passait les élèves -, devinant aisément que les cris venait de là-bas. Il y a vraiment des gens pas net dans ce lycée. Je commence sérieusement a avoir des doutes sur les 'fameuses' personnalités qui ont permis a cette école de se faire connaître voulant rien rater du spectacle je m'était aussi retourné pour mieux écouter les paroles criées derrières les murs séparant la classe du couloirs. J'entendis Kakashi soupirer un "Mais qu'est -ce que c'est que ça encore."Me concentrant fortement je pus comprendre ce que les personnes s'apprétant a entrer était entrain d'hurler. Ma parole, ils ne s'entendaient pas parler ceux là. Je cru entendre deux voix masculines différentes, une plus posée que l'autre, donc c'était bien deux cinglés qui gueulaient comme des veaux a l'agonie derrière la porte. Ou la ! En plus ils étaient vulgaire !

- ENFOIRé! ECOUTE MOI QUAND J'TE PARLES! hurla une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

- Idiot, tu ressemble a un chiot qui réclame l'attention de son maître. envoya la personne.

- Bâtard! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le chiot ! répliqua l'autre personne.

- J'attend de voir ça abrutit. la voix était malicieuse, essayant de pousser l'autre a bout.

- J'vai te TUER BATA-...!

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER BANDE D'IMBECILES PROFONDS! Taisez vous un peu! On est juste en face de la classe, et toi arrête de faire le sauvage comme ça ! Oh j'te parle ! une voix féminine ? elle est pas commode non plus elle.

- Aie-euh, Sakura-chan ça fait mal... - SAKURA-CHAN ?! -

- Eheh. rit la voix posée.

- POURQUOI TU RIG-...! AAIIE !

- Mais tu vas te la fermer oui ! Chuhota-colériquement 'Sakura-chan'

Ne me dites pas que... La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un à un un trio de jeunes , deux garçons et une fille, Un brun, Un Blond, et Une... Rosée. Oh dieu ! Ce n'est pas vraie ! A ce moment là ce ne fut pas un ange qui passa dans la classe mais bien un livre qui vola littéralement vers les trois intrus pour s'écraser violemment en pleine figure du blond le brun l'ayant esquiver de justesse. Celui-ci grogna de douleur son amie derrière lui retenait un rire tandis que son rival devant lui esquissa un sourire suffisant, ce qui donna une puissante envie de meurtre a l'adolescent blond derrière lui.

- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MANIERE D'ENTRER EN COURS ?! - Une craie vola, naruto l'évita cette fois avec justesse- Kakashi avait complètement pété les plombs, ils les fixaient, leurs promettait milles morts rien quand les tuant du regard.

Est-ce que vous trouvez que c'est une façon de se présenter en classe ça ?! Vous n'avez vraiment pas honte! Si je vous vois vous disputez encore une seule fois, ça en sera finit de vous! Vous me mettez vraiment mal a l'aise avec vos sombres bêtises encore plus idiotes les une que les autres !

- ...

- Mais Kakashi-sensei c'est Sasu-...

- Naruto ! siffla sakura donnant sont ton le plus remplit de reproches.

- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de notre attitude immature Kakashi- sensei. finit Sasuke pour clore la discussion.

- ...

Ils allaient continuer a se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ? A ce train là, le trio d'idiots allait avoir le de temps de se désecher.

- ASSEYEZ-VOUS BONSANG !

J'était pétrifiait sur place, ça faisait vraiment peur de voir ce mec s'énerver, je pus d'ailleurs constatait qu'Emie était assez d'accord avec moi, elle aussi ne bougeait plus d'un pouce sur son siège. Je regarda les trois spécimens se déplacer dans la classe, n'y croyant toujours pas mes yeux, les héros que j'idolâtre se trouvaient juste là, en face de moi, a une poignée de main, je suis vraiment la personne la plus heureuse de cette foutue planète. Sakura qui ça se voyait en avait plus que marre du comportement de ses deux meilleur amis ne chercha pas a se mettre près de l'un d'eux et alla a la place la plus éloignée des deux plus proche. Je vis Sasuke et Naruto arriver près de moi en se fusillant du regard ignorant royalement la classe, mon coeur commença a faire des bonds de 15 mètres tellement le stress me rongeait. Pourquoi straissais-je autant ? C'est comme si j'avais Eva Longoria, Will Smith et Taylor Lautner dans ma classe, a moi ! Bon j'avoue que la comparaison était tres mal choisie vu les personnes, mais ça m'aurai fait exactement le même effet. Celui d'une fan en hystérie total. Il fallait que je fasse très attention a mon comportement envers-eu parce qu'ici la folle c'est moi, je suis, enfin, je pense être la seule ici a me souvenir que c'est personnes n'étaient pas réel il y a maintenant une demie-heure.J'essaya en vain de me calmer, ne pas être surexcité, ne pas être surexcité, ce n'est sûrement qu'un rêve, ne te réjouis pas trop vite ma fille.

Re-éxaminons la situation.Y a t-il un danger potentiel? Oui. Lequel? L'hystérie. Qui sont les responsables? Les quatre personnes là-bas. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est trop beau pour être vraie. Je pense que chaque fan de manga a déjà imaginer au moins une fois dans leurs vie rencontrer leurs personnages fétiche. Y a t-il un problème par rapport a ta situation Saya? Oui. Je les connais par coeur. Eux ne m'ont jamais vue. Quels sont tes objectifs pour le moment? Observer. Observer tout ce qui se passe, les observer eux. Et profiter de ma putain de chance! Rapidement je repris le contrôle sur moi-même montrant un air d'indifférence total à la situation. Il faut jouer la comédie.

Je détailla discrètement les nouveaux éléments perturbateurs. Sakura portait un bandana bordeaux style 'swag' dans ses cheveux rose pâle, le noeud au dessus de la tête légèrement pencher sur la droite lui donner un air plus 'cool'. Sa chemise blanche était rentrer dans sa jupe noisette quadrillée, ses jambes étaient mise a nu, ses yeux était maquillés et ses joue légèrement poudré. Rien de bien méchant, elle était d'ailleurs assez jolie comme ça. Passons a Sasuke, lui avec ses éternel cheveux ébène en cul de canard et son allure hautaine. Sa chemise blanche lui allant parfaitement était rentrer dans son pantalon noisette non-quadrillé. Sa cravate noisette quadrillée était légèrement dessérée sûrement pour ne pas se donné un air trop sérieux, accessoirement il portait aussi deux bandeau-poignet noirs sur les avant-bras. Il était... Beau,quoi. Au tour de... Naruto maintenant, je ne l'avais pas beaucoup regardé n'osant pas poser mes yeux sur lui, rien que sa voix me m'était en trans' alors je n'imaginais même pas si je le regardais, mais je fit un effort. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant était en bataille relevés vers le ciel, je soupçonne un pincée de gel, mais se coiffait il seulement le matin? Ses yeux bleu ciel était tout bonnement divins, l'étincelle de malice qui y régnait les rendaient unique. Sa chemise déboutonnée de deux boutons laissait apparaître le debut de son magnifique torse 'bronzé' ainsi que le collier que lui avait offert Tsunade. Son haut n'était pas rentré dans son bas, sa cravate était largement désserée, et il portait un bandeau-poignet orange pétant, rien de bien étonnant pour moi venant de lui.

Ayant finis mon scanner je les vis se séparer, le brun partit plus devant alors que le blond semblait être arriver a sa place qui devait se trouver plus loin derrière moi, Sasuke lui passa devant moi. J'aimerais savoir où ils vont poser leurs jolies petites fesses ces deux là. Furtivement je zieuta les places libres de la classe, et soudain la situation me frappa, je me redressa d'un coup droite comme si on m'avait mis un manche a balaie dans le cul. Il y avait :

Une place de libre devant moi, une derrière moi, et une sur la droite d'Emie.

C'est une blague.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde!

Vous avez apprécier? Ceci est ma première fanfiction, je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes qu'il doit y avoir... J'èspere que sa vous plaira j'ai vraiment passé beaucoup de temps a l'écrire cet unique chapitre ;). Je vous retrouve pour la suite!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Habituée

NDA : J'ai séparé ce chapitre en deux, car j'ai eu la remarque qu'ils étaient un peu long, donc j'en profite pour calmer le jeu en séparant celui là en deux. La 1er Partie sera FLASH-BACK. Et la 2e Partie sera COMMENCEMENT.

NDA 2 : Donc ce chapitre parle des quelques événements qui ont mouvementés la rentré des classes de Saya.

* * *

PDV SAYA.

- Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. lança Iruka aux élèves avachi sur leurs table, extrêmement intéressés par les merveilleux cours si instructifs d'Education Civique.

Tout les élèves se précipitèrent alors, rangeant leur cahiers et leurs trousses dans leurs sacs avant de détaler comme des lapins. Moi je pris tout mon temps. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient commencé. Et Au fur et a mesure des jours, que le lycée était remplis des différents personnages du célèbre manga Naruto. En gros j'étudie avec des gens imaginaire, ça ne me rassure pas de penser comme ça... Tout les profs sont "spéciaux" et les élèves sont aussi "spéciaux" qu'eux. Moi qui voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnalités, j'ai été servie. Oui, ça c'est sur... :

Kakashi Prof de Français/ Kurenai Prof de Musique / Gai prof de Sport / Orochimaru prof de SVT / Ebisu prof de Maths / Asuma prof D'Anglais / Yamato prof d'Espagnol / Kabuto prof de Physique-Chimie / Anko prof D'Histoire-Géographie / Deidara prof D'Arts Plastique / Iruka prof d'éducation CIvique/ Tsunade Principal/ Shizune Princpl. Adjointe. Oh et vous vous rappeler du beau gars aux yeux gris que j'ai rencontrer au tout début? Eh bah lui c'est Hyuuga Neji ! Et les deux pimbêche c'était Ten ten et Ino, l'autre garçon c'était Shino! Je les ai tous rencontrer d'un coup et j'ai pas été foutue d'en reconnaître un ! Bravo Saya ! La on peut vraiment dire que tu a l'œil de lynx. Je me leva lentement de ma place, écoutant les personnes qui discutaient près de la porte.

- Naruto...

- ...

- Naruto.

- Hm...

- Naruto!

- Han Sakura- chan, va si ...

- ABRUTIT ! La dite 'Sakura-chan' avait écraser son poing sur le crâne de 'Naruto' qui dormait paisiblement sur son bureau, la bave coulant délicatement de sa bouche pour venir faire son territoire sur le bois du meuble. Le blond releva la tête immédiatement, paniqué,- la grosse secousse avait perturbé son petit cerveau-, pour ensuite la reposer doucement a cause de la douleur, face contre table, ses mains vinrent masser son pauvre petit crane meurtrit.

- Sakura... Pourquoi t'a fais ça , ça fait vraiment mal tu sais. dit il dans un gémissement de souffrance total.

- J'ai essayer la méthode douce mais tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar, alors je t'ai réveiller plus vivement. répliqua t-elle un faux sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Plus vivement? Tu te fou de moi, c'est carrément violant ce que tu viens de faire! Et puis qu'est ce que tu racontes, je ne faisait pas un cauchemar, j'étais entrain de rêver de-...! Il n eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase surement indécentes, car la rose venait de lui attraper les deux joues d'une main, les rapprochant, transformant la bouche du blond en un vulgaire cul de poule.

- Si tu finis ta phrase je ne t'épargnerai pas. OK ? lança la folle au sourire sadique.

- Pokshh. Tenta de répondre son ami légèrement apeurer face aux visage que lui montrer la fille en face de lui.

- Bien. Très bien mê-...

Je sortit de la classe ne me préoccupant pas du tout de leurs idioties, Emie m'attendais au self, et il ne fallait pas que je la fasse galérer sinon j'allais m'en mordre les doigts. Elle est moi avons été classé dans différents groupes pour l'éducation civique, elle dans le premier et moi dans le deuxième, me coltinant les trois spécimens. Marchand d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs blancs recouverts de tableaux en tout genre, je pensais aux jours précédents.

FLASH-BACK PREMIER JOUR DE LA RENTRER.

Sasuke s'assit en face de moi, Naruto derrière, et Sakura a coter d'Emie. Mon ventre était noué par la joie, j'étais tellement heureuse, mes trois héros étaient dans ma classe, et ça, c'était juste démentiel. Plus le temps passé et plus je détaillait le dos et les cheveux du noiraud en face de moi, imprimant tout les détailles dans ma mémoire, ne ratant rien. Ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir le revoir le lendemain. Kakashi nous expliquait le programme de l'année, le noms des profs, nous donna l'emploie du temps, et plein de paperasse a rendre au plus vite. Un cours... Normale. Je dirait même des plus banales. Non, mais sérieusement, a quoi je m'attendait moi? A ce qu'il se mette sur son bureau, qu'il sorte ses shurikens qui lanceraient a travers de la classe en criant " JE SUIS UN NINJA LES GARS!" ?! Bah... Pas autant que ça mais... Un truc dans le genre. La fin du cours arriva très vite, et Naruto n'avait pas encore manifestait sa présence, j'en fus légèrement déçu, je pensais que ça allait être un grand rebelle.

TROISIEME JOUR APRES LA RENTRER ;

Eh bien finalement je ne fut pas déçu, mais il en avait fait un peu trop... Je n'en demandait pas autant. Vous vous demandez pourquoi? Laissez moi vous expliquer. Le blond s'était tabassé avec un gars d'une autre classe, pendant la pause. D'apres ce que j'ai cru entendre cet idiot était aller le voir alors que celui-ci était tranquillement assis contre un arbre, mangeant une pomme. Qu'elle mauvaise idée avait-il eu de la manger cette pomme... Naruto n'ayant apparemment pas apprécier qu'il la mange, serai arrivé derrière lui, l'aurais traîner a l'écart des autres et l'aurai cogné jusqu a ce que les dents de sa victimes se glisse dans le fruit pour ne jamais revenir. Il l'aurai ensuite menacé pour qu'il n'aille pas pleurer a l'institution, et serait partit le laissant gisant sur le sol, mais n'oublia pas de lui cracher au visage. La victime s'était alors "enfuit" du lycée, séchant les cours, pour se réfugier chez elle. Comme ça personne ne se rendrait compte de ce qu'il lui était arriver quand il serait guérie des blessures surement un mois après. Emie qui elle avait assister a la scène de loin, m'avait informer de ça et je fus réellement choqué. Comment mon Naruto avait-il pu s'en prendre a un innocent, comme ça? Et l'obliger a ce cacher chez lui pendant plus d'un moi. Comment avait il pu ? Ce n'était pas normale.

Après ça je n'eus aucun contact avec le groupe d'amis, et les jours passèrent avec une monotonie hallucinantes. Il n'y avait pas d'action, j'étais une fois de plus déçu. Mais mes attentes furent récompenser ce jour là.

SEPTIEME JOURS APRES LA RENTRER ;

Allant aux toilettes d'intérieur pendant l'intersection des cours, j'avais entendu un énorme brouhaha chez les hommes. Curieuse j'ai collé mon oreille au bois froid de la porte qui me séparer de la scène bruyante. Ce brouhaha... Etait emplis de voix féminines. Il y avait des nana dans les chiottes des mecs ?! MAIS POURQUOI ? Oh mon dieu ne me dite pas que... Je rougissait légèrement de ma pensée perverse. ...Qu'ils étaient entrain de faire une partouze a l'intérieure?! Mais dans quelle délire je partais moi... Puis j'entendis une voix grave, celle d'un homme, j'écouta plus longtemps mais je ne distinguais qu'une seule voix. Oh mon dieu. Est ce que ce gars avait un harem pour faire des choses comme ça avec autant de personnes a la fois? Les prochains cours commençant, les couloirs se vidaient d'élèves. Puis j'entendis la voix grave parler fortement, lançant glacialement : "Putain, vous allez me lâcher!" Là l'alarme rouge sonna dans ma tête. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans ces foutue chiottes ?! J'ouvrais doucement la porte, jeta un coup d'oeil, puis vit le carnage. Des bêtes, il y avait un troupeau de bêtes sauvages. Des furie bruyantes en avait après... SASUKE? Hm, Forcement. Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser tout de suite. J'ouvris alors la porte en grand me dévoilant totalement, mais trop préoccuper par leur proie, les filles ne remarquèrent rien, mais Sasuke lui m'avait vu très rapidement. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de fixé la porte, étant coincé entre les lavabos et ses fan, c'était normal. Il me regarda alors un air suppliant sur le visage, c'est la que je me demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas hurler au viol? Ah, oui, c'était un Uchiha, et ne pouvant perdre sa fierté Uchiha-esque il devait endurer toutes les souffrances qui lui était assigné. Souriant de mes bêtises je remarqua que celui-ci avait la chemise à moitié ouverte, et la cravate complètement défaite. Je vis alors rouge, la blague était allé trop loin. Je pris la parole sur un ton froid :

- HM, HM. Qu'est ce que vous foutaient là les gonzesses, vous avez pas vu que c'était réserver "aux hommes"? Dis-je avec sarcasme, utilisant ma facette : Sombre.

Gros blanc.

- Quoi? T'es qui toi ? questionna une des pimbêche. L'envie de lui répondre 'Je suis ton père' m'arracha la bouche.

- Ouai, tu te prend pour qui toi. Laisse nous, vielle meuf. S'enflamma celle qui s'accrochait a la chemise de Sasuke.

Mon sourcil tressauta face a l'insolence de ces filles.

- Bon écouté les chattes en chaleurs, soit vous vous barrez immédiatement soit je cours prévenir la principal qu'un groupe de jeunes filles dont j'ai minutieusement retenue l'apparence, s'apprête a violer chacune leur tour un gars qui se fait séquestrer dans les chiottes des hommes. Vous savez le bureau n'est pas très loin et je cours très vite. Je suis sur que la directrice se fera un plaisir d'en informer vos parents. Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, le regard aussi dangereux que celui de l'animal chassant sa proie.

N'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, elle me regardèrent comme si elles avaient vu un fantôme. Non mais sérieusement? Elles pensaient vraiment qu'elles allaient me faire peur? J'ai déjà affronté bien pire. Résigner elle quittèrent silencieusement les lieux non sans me lancer des regard meurtriers, certaines commençant déjà a raler. Je leurs réponds d'un énorme sourire. Une d'elle me fit alors un doigt d'honneur, je la regarda avec pitié, elle avait pas plus original? J'ai vu ce doigt se lever pour moi tellement de fois que je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux. Je me tourna alors vers Sasuke qui avait pris le soin de se rhabiller, fort heureusement. Se rapprochant de moi pour sortir des toilettes, il me toisa de tout sa hauteur, sembla surpris, et me sortit difficilement un :

- Merci.

- Euh, de rien. repondis-je au tac au tac.

On se dirigea alors tout les deux d'un pas lent vers notre cours de Maths avec Ebisu sensei, aucun bruits ne vint perturbé notre silence. Arrivant devant la porte, Sasuke passa devant moi et ouvrit la salle pour se montrer le premier, je me suis dit qu'il était con. De la a vouloir entrer dans la classe en premier... C'était vraiment minable, vraiment. Mais je regretta mes pensées dès qu'il se mit a parler lorsque qu'Ebisu lui demanda les raisons de notre retard.

- Je l'ai accompagner a l'infirmerie. Elle boite, donc nous sommes revenue lentement quand la sonnerie a sonné. mentit-il tout naturellement. Putain, il avait trouvé ça comme ça? Il pouvait juste dire qu'on était en retard, ça ne me posait pas de probleme de devoir donné mon carnet aux surveillant. Mais apparemment pour lui c'était le contraire. Il se tourna vers moi, qu'il avait tiré pres de lui pour montrer "sa preuve" a l'enseignant. Et me fixa d'un air de dire Boite-sinon-on-se-fait-griller, je répondis a sa menace mentale par un soupire d'exaspération :

- Vous voulez veux bien me montrer votre billet d'infirmerie sil vous plaît. demanda le prof de maths.

- Non, on ma demandé de le laisser pour écrire un mot a mes parents. Je ne savais pas si l'infirmier était une femme ou un homme, alors j'eus la brillante idée d'utiliser le "on". Il n'était pas la pour rien lui, regardez : Il-elle-on. Le "on" est la pour califier un sex inconue. ... Je ne suis évidemment pas sérieuse dans mes connerie.

- Un mot? Mais alors vous devez repartir ?

- Non, non, c'est juste des conseil pour s'occuper de mon cas. dis-je rapidement embarrasser de devoir raconter toutes ces salades devant ma classe.

- Ah. Bon je vous laisse donc pour cette fois, c'est le début de l'année, mais sachez a l'avenir mademoiselle Tanuka -Oui c'est moi- que si vous retournez a l'infirmerie sans me prévenir je ne vous mettrai une punition, compris?

Une punition? Il rigole? Je n'ai plus peur de ça mon vieux. J'acquieçsa alors vivement de la tête, ignorant tout les regards incrédules collés sur moi.

- Bien, ce n'est pas très grave, je vous en pris prenez vos place. Dit il gentiment.

Sasuke me laissa alors en plan devant la porte et partit s'asseoir. Moi je resta la, comme une conne, faignant un boitement partielle. L'enseignement me regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Eh bien mademoiselle Tanuka que vous arrive t-il ?

- Eh bien, c'est Sasuke qui m'a aidé a marcher jusqu'ici. J'ai une très grosse crampe et je ne vois pas comment j'arriverai a me déplacer sans son aide. Me justifiais-je avec taquinerie, regardant sasuke qui lui s'était retourné les yeux exorbités.

- Eh bien Sasuke, va l'aider a retourner jusqu'à sa place!

- Hm. grogna il me lançant un regard du genre Tu-te-fou-de-ma-gueule. Moi je le toisait avec la plus grande impassibilité.

Il m'attrapa alors brusquement, calant son bras gauche autour de ma taille et mon bras droit sur ses épaules. Il m'entraîna alors a toute allure vers mon siège et m'y déposa brusquement. Je jubilais intérieurement, ce coincé du cul devait être tout gêné de se montrer ainsi devant la a cause de mon mensonge Je du simuler une horrible crampe pendant les deux dernière heures de la journée.

Ce fut la première fois que je parlais à un de mes héros.

DIXIEME JOUR APRES LA RENTRER :

Heure de Permanence -

J'étais entrain de chercher un livre intéressant dans la grande bibliothèque de mon lycée quand j'aperçus la catégorie "Espace-Planètes" Je souris, ayant enfin trouver une chose qui saurait capter toute mon attention. Je me tourna alors vers Emie qui était assises négligemment dans un des gros poufs à coté de moi, tenant un manga entre les mains. Je pris donc un livre dont la couverture m'avait parue assez jolie avec écris en gros "Tout ce que vous ne savez pas sur l'Univers" Curieuse de savoir ce que cachez le monde qui nous entourait je commença a examiner l'intérieure du bouquin, quand d'un coup Emi m'interpelle :

-Oh non. Repose moi ça toute de suite.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? dis-je intriguer.

- Pourquoi? J'ai déjà mal a la tête a l'avance. Si tu lis ce livre, tu vas me casser les pieds avec ,toute la journée, c'était vraiment insupportable la derniere fois que tu a fais ça.

- J'ai fais ça moi?

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu n'a pas arrêter de me parler de nuages de je ne sais quoi dans l'espace, de la vitesses des rafales de vent qu'il y avait sur je ne sais qu'elle planète et du nombres de possibilité qu'il existe une réalité parallèle à la notre. Tu m'a rabâchée ça toute la journée c'était vraiment pénible!

- Au contraire, je pense que tu pourrais en profiter pour te cultiver un peu.

Ca, ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait dit. Même si je le pensais fortement. Emie leva ces pupilles verte tueuse vers la folle qui avait osé prétendre qu'elle était inculte. Je leva alors aussi les mienne et découvrit une horrible perruque rose, elle n'avait pas peur du ridicule celle la... Merde, non! C'était Sakura ! Cette dernière me fit un petit sourire puis reprit son discours cette fois en mon honneur:

- Tu t'appelles Saya c'est ça? Moi c'est Sakura.

Je me retint de lui sortir un "Mais je le sais deja ça."

Et répondis un :

- Oh.

J'eus a peine le temps de chercher un sujet de conversation qu'elle reprit son monologue.

- Tu aimes l'univers? C'est intéressant non? Savoir que l'homme a réussis a savoir toutes ces choses est vraiment impressionnant. Je lui fit alors des yeux de merlans-fris, sérieusement, elle aussi tuait son temps avec ça ? Je l'aime de plus en plus cette fille!

- Euh, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. La dernière fois je n'ai pas eu le temps car nous étions Vendredi et qu'ensuite c'était le week end-...

- Non jure.

Emie venait d'ouvrir la bouche, elle qui l'avait fermé depuis le début. ça y'est elle a pris la rose en grippe. Je retint un sourire face a la remarque puérile que venait de faire ma meilleure amie et scruta attentivement le visage de Sakura qui c'était crispé d'un coup. Ah, ah! Elle doit en ce moment même l'insulter de tout les noms, dans son fort intérieure.

- JE disais. Que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier. Reprit-elle malgré la tention qu'il régnait entre elle et Emie.

Je lui fit les gros yeux, elle rigola se détendant un peu.

- Ben oui. Tu a éviter à Sasuke de se faire violer, et cet idiot est beaucoup trop fier pour venir te le dire.

Elle a tout faux. Ce coincé du cul ma remercier tout de suite.

- Donc encore une fois merci. Et si jamais les filles avec qui tu t'es pris la tête se représailles contre toi, n'hésite pas a venir nous voir. Elle me fit un sourire éclatant, puis repartit comme elle était venue, au près de Sasuke qui était assis a une table du fond. Naruto n'était pas avec eux, il s' était fait attraper par un surveillant juste avant de rentrer dans le CDI. Surement pour l'histoire de la dernière fois. D'ailleurs plus le temps passait et plus je soupçonnait anguille sous roche. Depuis que je voyais Naruto il n'a jamais été une seule fois agressif envers une quelquonc personne, et s'était montrer très dociles quand les enseignant le réprimander pour ses retards.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec "Sasuke" ?! m'interrogea Emie, offusqué que je ne lui en ai pas parler.-Elle avait sécher le cours de maths-

- Ah? Je t'en ai pas parler?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi idiote.

- Eh eh. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est que je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité, hein?

- Hm, oui mais moi je te raconte toujours tout ce que je fais. bouda t elle.

Troop mignoon.

- Ooh je saiis mon pouussin! Je m'était jeté sur elle, l'écrasant a moitié pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- C'est pas juste. dit elle taquine, sûrement pour me pousser a bout.

- Franchement je vois pas l'intérêt que ça a à se savoir, mais bon je vais te raconter si tu y tien tellement. Je lui fis alors un gros poutou dans les cheveux, et lui raconta mes aventures fantastiques.

Ce fut la deuxième fois que je parla à un de mes héros.

Qu'en allais-je enfin parler avec mon dieu?

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Toujours dans les couloirs, je me dirigeais vers la cantine, mon appétit grandissant de plus en plus, je marcha alors encore plus vite. Faisant limite bougeait mes hanches exagérément, d'ailleurs quelques garçons se retournèrent sur mon passage tout en chuchotant des saloperies. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient eux? Ils avaient jamais vu une fille se presser de leur vie ou quoi?! Je fronça alors les sourcils d'agacement. Arrivée aux casier, je déposa mon sac de cours dans le mien et partit pour la longue file d'attente qui m'attendais devant l'entrée de la cafétéria. Mais pourquoi les gens mettent ils autant de temps pour se servir de la bouffe ?! Dépêchez-vous! J'ai faim moi !

Je regarda l'heure sur mon portable : 12h15

JAI FAIM !

Oh un message de Maman.

" Cherrie, je vais rentrer plus tard que d'habitude aujourd'hui, j'ai une réunion de dernière minute. Fait toi a manger si t'a faim. Bisous 3 "

Me faire à manger si j'ai faim? Mais je suis entrain de crever la dalle là! Elle me nargue, j'le sais.

J'AI FAIM!

* * *

Assez gentil pour mettre une review? :3


	3. Chapitre 3 : Amitié

NDA : Enfin, l'histoire commence pour de bon.

* * *

Les trois héro. Partie 2. COMMENCEMENT.

12h25

La file d'attente pour aller manger était interminable. C'était horrible. Mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de gargouiller, me rappelant que lui aussi était affamé. Je tapais du pied, Emie allait me faire une crise! Doucement mais sûrement j'arrivais au plateaux et aux couvert, je les pris en vitesse et attendit d'arriver a la nourriture. Enfin a destination, je bavais presque. Je me pris alors des concombres, du poulets et des patates et je choisis un dessert. Hm, un kiwi ou un yaourt ? Bon je prend le yaourt, j'ai pas envie de manger de kiwi. Je tendis alors mon bras, mais quelqu'un derrière moi me bouscula, ma main tapa alors dans une autre qui tenait un yaourt a la fraise. Le produit laitier s'écrasa par terre. Mince. J'allais m'excuser et le ramasser quand :

- Ah, désoler. dis-je sans vraiment regarder la personne en face de moi, supposant que c'était une fille voyant sa jupe.

- J'espère bien que t'es désolée.

Hein?

Elle avait dit quoi elle?

Je releva alors mes yeux encres vers la personne en face de moi. Celle ci portait des lunettes noires, et avait des cheveux d'une couleur rouge-rose. Elle aussi avait un goût bizarre en matière de teinture. La fixant toujours, elle me lança un regard dédaigneux. Mais c'était quoi son problème a elle ?

- Qu'est ce que ta a me fixer comme ça là? Tu vois pas que ta fais tomber mon dessert?

- Bah si...

J'avais littéralement beugé. Comment cette fille se permettait-elle d'être aussi insolente avec moi? Elle avait ses règles ou quoi? Je fronça alors les sourcils, la toisant de bas en haut. Elle me disait quelque chose. Elle aussi venait du manga? Je n'eus pas le temps de penser d'avantage qu'elle m'interpella avec un ton qui ne me plut pas du tout.

- Qu'est ce que t'attend là? Ramasse-le!m'envoya t-elle en pleine tronche.

Cette nana est incroyable. Alerter par le haussement de voix de la fuchsia, les étudiants derrière nous, se décalèrent pour mieux assister a la scène. Pendant que la plupart de ceux qui mangeaient avaient relever le nez de leurs assiettes. Non mais sérieusement, elle était entrain de m'afficher devant tout le self. Je décida alors de laissez tomber, prit mon yaourt a la vanille et lui passa devant en l'ignorant royalement. Apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécier, et m'avait attraper par l'épaule, me retournant vers elle. Je ne la regarda pas tout de suite, je cherchais Emie du regard, cette dernière assise a une table près des fenêtre me regardais attentivement, prête a bondir tel un fauve quand le besoins s'en ferait ressentir. J'offris alors mon plus beau regard blasé à l'idiote devant moi. Elle avait l'air choqué de mon comportement, d'ailleurs toutes les personnes ayant vu la scène paraissait choquer. Ils me regardaient tous avec un air de Elle-est-folle. Bah quoi? Elle avait quoi cette fille? Elle était championne en karaté? J'men fou je me battrai quand même avec. C'était une racaille? Je m'en fou, j'en ai côtoyer toute mon enfance, ce n'est pas elle qui allait m'impressionner. Brusquement elle reprit la parole :

- T'es sérieuse toi? Arrête de faire la meuf et ramasse ce truc tout de suite. dit elle froidement

Elle me soulait, moi j'avais faim là. Je n'ai pas de temps a gaspiller avec cette gamine, ça m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Alors vulgairement je lui fit part de mes pensée.

- Quoi? Ta un balaie dans le cul pour pouvoir t'abaisser? Tu te démerdes, j'suis pas ton clébard binoclarde.

Un "Oooooh" retentit dans toute la cafétéria, suivit d'un "ça m'aurait pas plut."Non mais ils sont tous con dans cette école ou quoi ?A ce moment, la fuchsia ne se sentit plus. Je re-détourna le regard vers Emie, elle s'était levée et considérablement rapprocher, prête a intervenir si ça allait trop loin. Soudain mon "adversaire" cria. Je la scruta, les yeux écarquiller. Elle est décidément bien folle.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui toi?! Tu viens d'arriver et tu te crois tout permis?! Je suis ton aînée tu me dois le respect! cria t elle rouge de colère.

Je soupira.

- Laisse moi tranquille. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu développe un complexe d'infériorité avec moi. dis-je un gros sourire pendu aux lèvre. Elle m'agaçait, et moi je faisait tout pour envenimer les choses.

- Quoi ?! NON mais je vais te tuer toi !

Elle leva alors son bras, et s'apprêta a me gifler. Sans vraiment le vouloir, j'attrapa son avant-bras rapidement de ma main gauche, la droite tenant mon plateau, la retourna entièrement, lui bloqua le bras dans son dos et appuya fortement sur son pousse coincé entres ses doigts. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur. Etonnée de ma réaction non contrôlé je la relâcha immédiatement, j'entendis alors des sifflements d'admiration. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de mangeaient ceux là?

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille.

J'était soulé au plus haut point.

- Petite conne! Me cria t-elle.

Décidant de l'ignorer, je continua ma marche, quand un poids tira violemment mes cheveux, je lâcha un "Ah" de douleur. La traîtresse. J'allais pour me défendre quand un autre "Ah" fut crier, la prise sur ma chevelure se dessera automatiquement. Je découvris alors mon ennemie la tête pencher en arrière les main sur celles de... d'Emie ?! Mais elle est idiote ou quoi? Je contrôlais parfaitement la situation! Dans ma tête en tout cas. Puis un silence de mort emplis le lieu, plus personne ne bougeait, et personne n'intervenait. Ce que j'ai personnellement trouvé très bizarre. N'y avait t-il que des poules mouillé dans cette foutue école? Voyant la souffrance de ma maintenant ennemie je fis signe a Emie de calmer le jeu, mais celle si n'en fit rien. Je commença alors a m'affoler, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle perde les pédales dans un endroit remplis de monde. Oui, ma meilleure amie avait un léger problème "d'impulsivité" quand elle était en colère, la rendant parfois très violente. La première fois qu'elle m'avait offert ce spectacle je ne l'avais pas reconnue,elle était devenue incontrôlable. Suite à ça elle avait gravelé les échelons de ma considération a la vitesse de la lumière.

La fuchsia commençant a se débattre vivement, je pris la parole, doucement.

- Emie, lâche là, c'est bon.

- Non ce n'est qu'une petite peste. me repondit-elle les yeux emplis d'une folie nouvelle.

- Lâche là. Mon ton était dure. Il n'y avait pas possibilité de me contredire.

- Oui lâche moi pouffiasse !

Oh mon dieu. La suicidaire avait parlé. Tout ce qui ne fallait pas faire, la, maintenant. Est ce qu'elle était débile? Craignant la réaction de mon amie, je m'élança vers elle rapidement. Quand... Trop tard. Emie venait de lui mettre un violent coup de genoux dans l'arrière du sien, la faisant tomber brusquement par terre. Choqué je haussa la voix à mon tour :

- Emie ! Mais ça ne-...!

- Oï les filles, arrête vous en là. Vous en faite trop. Karin tu la bien chercher, mais toi tu y a été un peu fort. dit... Naruto en pointant Emie du doigt?! Je le détailla hébétée. Ils nous attrapa alors toutes les deux par les épaules et nous traîna dans le self. Mes joues se teintèrent rapidement de rouge, autant a cause de lui, qu'a cause des dizaines de regard braqués sur nous. "Karin" elle, s'était relever rouge de honte a l'aide d'une des guenons amoureuses de Sasuke. Et elle quittèrent l'endroit s'en prendre la peine de manger.

- T'es vraiment courageuse toi hein. me dit le blond de mes rêves tout en m'offrant son sourire utra-bright, je me sentit chauffer rien qu'a cette vue. Il nous informa alors qu'il nous invitait a venir manger avec sa petite bande, me tenant toujours les épaules de son bras il lâcha Emie qui lui rappela qu'elle avait laissé son plat sur sa table. Rapidement nous arrivons vers Sasuke et Sakura. Il me détaillèrent rapidement puis Sakura me fit signe de se mettre en face d'elle qui se trouvait a coter du blond et moi avec le brun a ma droite. Emie aurait donc la place a ma gauche. Naruto pris alors la parole :

- Eh, Sakura ta vue ce qui c'est passé? Elle sont pas trop cool steuplait?!

Mon coeur rata un battement, il me trouvait cool...

- Oui Naruto, j'ai vue.

- Et c'est des nouvelles en plus ! Elle l'on rembarées comme ça!

Comment ça "on est des nouvelles?" Lui aussi était nouveau non?

- Oui Naruto, j'ai vue. se répetta la rosée qui mangeait son aile de poulet.

Emie arriva alors, elle s'assit a coté de moi dans le plus religieux des silences, et me lança ensuite un doux :

- ça va ? Elle fuyait mon regard.

- Oui, je vais bien. dis-je semblant la réprimander.

- Je suis désolé... dit elle en baissant la tête.

- Il faudra vraiment que tu fasse attention a l'avenir tu sais. dis-je en adoucissant mon ton.

- Oui...

Je me retourna vers mes camarades de table pour découvrir qu'ils nous regardaient tous, ne comprenant pas pourquoi nous parlions comme ça. C'est là que Sakura repris la parole :

- Vous êtes vraiment de bonnes amies, hein? dit elle avec un petit sourire.

- Ou-...

- Oui. ON est MEILLEURES-Amie. cracha Emie d'un ton sec en accentuant bien le "ON" et le "Meilleures-Amies". Je la regarda avec un air blasé.

- Ah, ah. Je crois que tu m'a pris en grippe la dernière fois hein. fit la rose d'un sourire désoler.

- Hein? Quelle dernière fois? demanda mon blond, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son amie.

- Au CDI,quand tu t'es fait prendre par le surveillant.

Avait-elle au moins conscience de sa phrase?

- Ah oui je n'était pas là... répondit il toute joie quittant son visage. Il recommença a manger tranquillement, moi je le fixait, curieuse. Puis je détourna mon regard du petit soleil pour le porter au noiraud a coté de moi. Il était silencieux. Il mangeait ses pommes de terres très élégamment. Etait-il seulement possible de manger des patates avec classe? J'avais la réponse juste en face de moi.

- Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas pour t'énerver, je te donnais juste un conseil. dit Sakura a Emie qui la fixait dans les yeux, l'évaluant du regard. Puis celle-ci soupira et parla doucement:

- D'accord, désolé d'avoir été désagréable avec toi. fit mon amie en finissant son poulet.

Voilà. Là, je reconnaissais mon petit poussin gentil et mignon. L'Haruno surprise des excuses que lui avait présenter Emie ne fit aucun commentaires, mais souria en coin. Puis je pris la parole :

- Euh... Vous connaissez "Karin" ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est une vraie folle. soupira la rose.

- Elle est complètement cinglé, cette fille est prête a tout pour avoir Sasuke dans son lit. L'ébène se racla la gorge face a la remarque du blondinet.

- Non sérieusement?! fit Emie tout a coup intéresser pas la conversation.

- Mais elle est toujours comme ça ? rajoutais-je

- Oui, je me rappelle l'année dernière elle avait mit un truc bizarre dans le verre de Sasuke. Quand il l'a but il a été malade comme un chien pendant deux semaines. s'exclama Naruto.

Hein?

- L'année dernière? Vous étiez là l'année dernière? Dis-je interloquée.

- Ben oui, on nous a obliger à redoublé notre secondes. dit naruto tout simplement.

- A vous trois?! Dis-je réellement entonné pour Sasuke et Sakura. Naruto lui c'était autre chose.

- Euh, ouai. me repondit-il surpris.

- Mais pourquoi? fis-je.

- A cause de toutes les embrouilles dans lesquels on s'est fourré.Et les problèmes qu'on a engendrés. Pour nous punir les professeurs ont eu la merveilleuse idée de nous faire redoublé la secondes. Alors que nous n'avions pas de difficulté particulière en cours. dit Sakura.

- Mais ça ne sert a rien de faire ça. protesta Emie, très prise dans la conversation.

- Effectivement. soupira Sasuke pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Oh mon dieu. Le coincé à parler ! s'exclama Naruto.

- La ferme, dobe. répliqua son vis-a-vis.

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit abrutit?!

- La ferme, dobe.

- Mais tu te fous de moi en plus? s'offusqua le blond.

- Oui. souffla un Sasuke taquin.

- Tu vas v-...!

- La ferme vous deux. s'exaspérera Sakura les coupants dans leurs joyeux débat.

Puis le blond rigola, et m'adressa la parole :

- Sinon, vous êtes toujours comme ça toute les deux? Eh attendez, vous venez de quel collège? Nous interrogea t il tout sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants de curiosité.

Et de là s'en suivit une discussion interminable sur nos anciennes année d'études, sur notre relation, sur des anecdotes, sur nos amis. J'étais légèrement embarrassée quand ils me posèrent des questions sur mes amitiés, moi que tout le monde rejetait. Alors ma fidèle amie prit la belle initiative de répondre a ma place, ne mâchant pas ses mots, me gênant encore plus. Quand Naruto lui demanda si j'avais toujours été aussi habile des mains. Elle eu un rire franc et lui répondit " Avec tout les mecs qui ont essayer de la peloter, t'inquiète pas quelle est devenue rapidement habile de ses deux pattes " Je lui pinça la cuisse, mais elle en rajouta un coup "Aie! Pourquoi tu me pinces?!" J'étais devenue rouge écrevisse, m'enfonçant encore un peu plus que je ne l'était déjà dans mon siège. Tous se moquèrent, sauf Sasuke, lui il avait esquisser un sourire, et c'est ce que j'avais regretté le plus. Car si Sasuke se marrait c'est que vraiment j'étais ridicule.

Puis Emie décidée a vouloir jouer, leur dévoila ma face "Folle" entre guillemets. Sans vraiment rentrer dans les détailles ce dont je la remerciait fortement. Leurs disant qu'un jour elle m'avait retrouver sous la pluie entrain de manger une glace, ou qu'un jour de grand chaleur je m'éttais ramener au collège avec un brumisateur, me brumisant sans arret, dans la classe, dans les couloirs, dans la cour, j'était en pull. Ou une autre fois je m'était amuser a mettre de la moutarde comme du beurre dans mes pâtes, à la fin j'ai appeler Emie en pleurs, le nez piquant horriblement. Puis pendant son discours incessant elle avait paru se souvenir d'une chose. Oh non. Elle n'allait pas leurs dire ça quand même? Mais cette traîtresse ne se gêna pas du tout. Et entama son histoire fantastique. Me voyant mettre ma tête dans mes bras morte de honte, Naruto voulu encore plus savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je connais Emie, si quelque chose lui passe par la tête elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir finie.

" - Alors c'était en Hiver, au milieu du mois de Décembre, les vacances de Noël avaient déjà commencée et Saya m'avait invité dormir chez elle. Je me rappelle que ce jour là il neigeait beaucoup, alors pour s'amuser on a commencé a faire un grand bonhomme de neige dans son jardin...-

- Je t'en pris ne fait pas ça. Dis-je cacher entre mes bras.

- Je vais me gêner. Donc je reprend. Nous avons passé du temps a le faire notre bonhomme, et a la fin nous en étions très fier. Le lendemain matin quand nous prenions notre petit déjeuner qui était un chocolat chaud et des tartines, j'avais remarquer qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer comme s'il allait s'échapper du jardin. Donc forcément je me suis foutue de sa gueule, mais apparemment j'était trèes loin de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et, je me souviens avoir eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Et deviner ce que j'ai trouver quand je suis revenue?

- Elle l'avait détruit? supposa Sakura

- Elle est partie lui faire un câlin ? suggera Naruto entrain de s'imaginer la scène, en s'étouffant de rire.

- Hn. suggéra aussi Sasuke, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne participe pas non plus hein.

- Pire! fit alors l'infidèle.

- Elle a essayer de le ramener dans la baraque ?! s'écria Sakura pensant avoir trouvé la réponse.

- Non, vous êtes comme je l'était, bien loiiins de ce qu'elle a fait.

- Oh mon dieuu gémissais-je. Je t'en pris Emie.

- Tais-toi.

Non mais comment pouvait elle être aussi cruel !?

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucunes idée?

- Non on voit pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de si terrible avec un bonhomme de neige. répondirent les deux amis en face de nous.

- Elle est partie lui renverser son chocolat chaud sur la tête. révéla mon ex-meilleure amie.

- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi? firent en unisson les deux idiots.

- Quand je lui ai demander pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle ma répondue le plus sérieusement du monde " Il avait l'air d'avoir froid. Je le réchauffe."

-... ...

Gros blanc.

Puis un gros fou rire du blond, de la rose, et de la brune commença pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Mais par je ne sais quel miracle, Emie réussit a finir l'histoire, ce que je redoutais le plus.

- Mais le pire! C'est qu'après m'avoir dit ça, elle a commencé a le lécher! Le chocolat dégoulinant sur la glace! Elle s'est alors retourné et m'a dit encore plus sérieusement "Je voulais savoir le gout que ça avait. Ce n'est pas mauvais. T'en veux un peu?" Je peux vous dire que ce jour, est gravé dans ma mémoire AH AH AAAH!

- E-el-elle l'a lécher?! Tu déconnes ! MUAHAHAHAHA. Cet abrutit de Naruto riait a s'en tenir les côtes.

- Ah putain ! J'imagine la scène! Et en plus tu me dis qu'elle était sérieuse? AAAH AH AH. Hurla Sakura completement avachi sur la table de la cafét'."

Je chercha alors du soutient chez Sasuke, car ces choses puériles ne l'atteigne pas, pas lui, le grand Uchiha. Mais mon erreur n'a jamais était aussi grande. Ce coincé, il convulsait, son corps tressautait rapidement, il avait porter sa main à sa bouche, et était courbé en arc de cercle. Montrant un gros rire contenu avec difficulté. Non! Pas lui aussii! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, j'était écarlate, j'essayais d'effacer ma présence de toute mes forces. Même si au fond, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Ils avaient certes tous trouvés ça bizarre, mais ils ne m'avaient pas jugé et avaient rit a s'en casser la voix. Oui, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Alors un sourire sincère s'étira sur mes lèvre et je rigola avec eux.

Ce fut ainsi tout les jours qui suivirent, tout le temps nous mangions ensemble, nous exclaffant fortement, attirant les regards sur nous, mais nous nous en moquions, nous nous amusions. Et plus le temps passait, plus Emie et moi passions du temps avec eux, et eux de-même. En cours, en pause, en sport, au déjeuner. Nous étions toujours ensemble, apprenant chacun a mieux se connaître, et nous furent intégrer dans la petite bande aux grand bonheur de tout le monde. Nous avons ensuite appris qu'ils se connaissaient tout les trois depuis très longtemps. ET c'est quelques jours plus tard que j'appris que cette "bande" avait anciennement pour manie de détester et rejeter tout ceux essayant des les approcher. Quand je leurs avaient parler de ça, ils étaient restés très vague sur le sujet, précisant que "c'était avant de nous rencontrer" "qu'on leur avaient taper dans l'oeil" "surtout a Naruto" ce commentaire de Sakura me valu un gros rougissement. Et plus tard ils nous ont expliqué, qu'ils nous évaluait, Emie et moi, et lorsque que le carnage avec Karin eu lieu, ils s'étaient décider définitivement a nous faire entrer dans le groupe. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi prendre autant de précautions, mais peut être avaient ils déjà eu une déception? Alors je laisser couler et Emie faisait de même...

Puis un jour pendant que je discutait avec Naruto dans la cour, attendant les autres qui n'étaient pas encore sortit du cours de sport. Je lui posa la question qui m'avait intriguer les premiers jours de l'année.

10h05

3 NOVEMBRE.

" Dis Naruto... souffai-je dans l'air froid. Mon nez enfouit dans mon écharpe, les mains dans les poches. Mon vis a vis faisait de même.

- Oui? Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, me déstabilisant un petit instant. Moi qui pensait devenir hystérique si je restais trop longtemps a ses cotés, je m'étais légèrement trompée. Il ce conduisait tres normalement avec moi, même si il adorer me taquiner. Et moi j'appris a oublier ce qu'il était, et était devenue très bonne amie avec lui. Peut-être avais-je une chance de devenir sa deuxième meilleure amie? Emie elle s'était beaucoup plus rapprocher de Sasuke, adorant décodé les problèmes en tout genre, le brun était un vraie mystère pour elle. Monsieur ne s'en plaignait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup, peut-être aimait-il ça? Et Sakura elle était devenue notre "Maman" a tous.

- Euh, je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

- Bien sûr ma biche.

Oui, ma biche. Il trouvait que j'avais des yeux de biche. Moi je trouvais plutot que j'avais deux gros point noirs sur un fond blanc. Donc il a décider de m'appeler "ma biche" dès qu'il en aurait envie. Quelque part ça me faisait plaisir.

- Je... Euh, bah tu sais au début de l'année?

- Oui ?

- Et bien, j'ai entendu dire que... Que tu t'était violemment battu avec un gars d'une autre classe.

Là son magnifique visage se décomposa. J'hésita alors a continuer et il le remarqua.

- Continue. m'ordonna t-il presque, prenant soudain son air sérieux. Je regretta immédiatement d'avoir ramener ça sur le tapis.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer pour que tu en viennes aux mains? dis-je d'une traite.

Il me regarda, étonné. Bah quoi? Il pensait que j'allais lui demander quoi?

- C'est compliqué. répondit il essayant d'échapper a la conversation.

- Hein? Je pense être assez intelligente pour comprendre quand même! Explique moi. Tu sais j'étais choquer quand j'ai appris ça.

A ces mots je crus voir de la déception ou de la culpabilité apparaître dans ses iris azure. Il inspira fortement prenant son courage a deux mains et s'apprêta a tout me révéler. Moi je l'épiais attentivement, attendant ses explications. Peut-être ne devrais-je pas le forcer a me parler si il ne le voulait pas... Je parla alors avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas vraiment en parler c'est pas-... Il me coupa avant que j'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase

- Je... Je suis conscient que j'y ai été trop fort avec ce gars mais...

- Mais ?

- Si je l'ai frappé, c'est parce que la veille je l'ai aperçu dans une ruelle près d'une école élémentaire.

- ... ? L'interrogeais-je du regard, redoutant la suite.

- Il s'apprêtait a violer une petite fille de 11 ans. "

Quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Troublée

**Troublée.**

* * *

"- _Quoi?!_ .

- Eh bien... Je vois pas comment te le dire autrement... souffla le blond hésitant.

- Hein? Oh, non mais j'ai compris ça! Comment ça se fait? Je veux dire, pourquoi voulait-il faire ça?! Et puis tu l'en a empêché j'espère! déballa a toute vitesse la jeune châtain.

- Bien sûr! Pour qui tu me prends!? s'offusqua Naruto.

- Donc tu l'a bien arrêté! Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé Naruto. le ton sérieux que venait d'employer son amie déstabilisa légèrement l'adolescent blond.

- Je sais pas si c'est bien que je te raconte ça... hésita t-il en cachant son nez dans son écharpe.

- Naruto. S'il te plaît. implora la lycéenne s'étant considérablement rapprochée de son vis a vis, intéresser par la futur conversation.

- Mais Saya... On m'a dit d'en parler à personne et je sais que-...

- Tu l'a dis à Sakura?

- Oui mais-...

- Et à Sasuke?

- Oui mais-...

- Alors pourquoi moi je ne pourrais rien savoir?! s'agaça la châtain qui ne voulait pas parler de ça quand ces amis arriverons. Ils n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tarder.

- Parce que si je te raconte tout tu vas allez voir le gars pour lui mettre la racler de sa vie! Je te connais que depuis peu mais j'en sais déjà bien assez pour deviner que tu va le chopper à la première occasion! Et je n'ai pas envie que tu ais des problèmes Saya! Cette histoire est réglée! s'écria Naruto, décider a ne pas laisser son amie s'emmêler.

- Naruto... Saya était bouche-bée face aux paroles du blond qui s'avéraient être justes. Alors Naruto la connaissait assez bien pour la deviner? Intéressant. Mais notre héroïne ne s'attarda pas sur ce détaille et persista malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Bon... Je vais te dire ce qui c'est passé. Mais promet moi aucune représailles. s'assura le jaune craignant la réaction de la noisette.

- Oui promis. Je t'écoute.

- C'était le deuxième jours après la rentrée, vers 16h30, on avait quitté plus tôt. Je marchais tranquillement dans les rue du quartier Ozukou, je retournais chez moi, j'étais super fatiguer et je crevais la dalle.

Ozukou? Mais c'est le quartier adjacent au sien!. Il était un peu moins modeste qu' Haranamie, mais ce n'était pas non plus un endroit a problème. L'école primaire du quartier n'étais pas très loin de chez elle. 15 minute a pieds. Le drame ce serait presque passer aussi près? pensa Saya

- Je me suis donc arrêté a une supérette près de l'école pour me prendre un paquet de chips', jusque là tout allait bien. Mais c'est quand je suis sortit que tout s'est dégradé.

**FLASH-BACKS**

**PDV NARUTO. PUIS PDV NORMALE.**

Je sortit du magasin mon paquet de chips' a la main la moitié déjà en bouche. Entendant la sonnerie de l'école primaire d'a coté et les cris des enfants je décida d'aller jeter un oeil. Voir tout ces petits êtres courir dans les bras de leurs parents me réchauffais le coeur. Tout ces sourires illuminants les visages des ces petits anges me faisait sourire a mon tour. Ce spectacle me rappelait Iruka. Lui qui m'attendais tout les jours a la sortit le sourire aux lèvres et toujours un petit goûter dans les mains. Souriant je décida de repartir après les avoir observer quelques minutes, voulant au plus vite rejoindre mon grand lit bien moelleux. Mais a peine deux minutes plus tard quelques sanglots parvinrent a mes oreilles, curieux je chercha le propriétaire des pleurs incessants autour de moi mais en vain. Croyant que mon cerveau m'avais joué un tour je continua ma route finissant mon quatre heure. Mais un "Arrête!" crié me fit sursauter, alerter par le cris je me précipita en arrière la où j'avais cru entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Un "Lâche moi!" fut pleurer et un "Ferme là." répondit méchamment à la plainte. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon corps s'élança presque seul a la recherche des "deux" individus. Je m'enfonça silencieusement dans l'obscurité d'une des ruelles qui se trouvaient non loin de moi, où traîner un ramassis d'ordures, quelques rats y avaient élus domicile. Poursuivant mon avancée dans les saletés j'entendis des gémissements plaintifs, et j'aperçus enfin la scène. De dos, un jeune d'a peu près mon âge tenait une petit personne contre lui, celle ci était aussi de dos. Le garçon portait l'uniforme de mon école, il plaquait la personne contre le mur l'obligeant a rester immobile. Je plissa les yeux et décida d'observer avant d'intervenir. Pas que je sois un pervers, non, je n'avais juste pas envie de déranger un couple qui s'amusait au SM ou encore aux jeu de rôle, sinon j'aurai l'air bien con. Je vis alors le lycéen soulevait la jupe de la maintenant "fille" et lui caressait le fessier, - je rougit légèrement mais ne détourna pas le regard - celle ci renifla fortement et essaya de se dégager vivement en repettant incessamment "Non,non,non,non...", intriguer par la voix soudainement devenue tres aiguë - la distance aggraverait la voix? - j'inspecta ce que je pu de la fille coincé. Il y avait un problème. Certes il existait des femmes japonaises très petites mais de cette taille la il n'en avait encore jamais vue, le mystérieux garçon ordonna alors "Ta gueule gamine! Je te casse les dents si tu hurle!". Naruto se fit la réflexion que le jeu sado maso était un peu poussé... Il intervint alors, craignant la vérité qu'il avait pris soin d'enfouir dans un coin de son esprit. Le blond attrapa violemment l'épaule du garçon qui enlevait son pantalon, ce dernier très surpris se figea instantanément, reconnaissant la terreur blonde de son lycée, il relâcha vivement sa jeune victime qui elle s'empressa de s'asseoir en position fœtale. Paniqué comme pas possible l'inconnue perdit tout ses moyens, il avait été découvert en pleine tentative de... Non, ça, ce n'était décidément pas bon pour lui. Il agit alors sous la peur quand Naruto lui hurla :

" Salopard! Qu'est ce que t'allais fa-...! "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'un violent coup de poing s'abattit dans sa tempe. Est-ce que ce mec venait vraiment de le frapper? Non. Il n'aurait pas oser quand même. La douleur intense qui s'empara de son crâne l'empêcha de penser d'avantage. Putain ce bâtard a une sacrée droite! Sous l'empressement le jeune homme qui avait pris soin de se masquer le bas du visage avec un foulard poussa brusquement le blond qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Celui-ci vola contre le mur derrière lui, il allait se relever quand il vit son 'agresseur' commencer a partir en courant, soutenant son pantalon a l'aide d'unes de ses mains. Il allait pourchasser ce salopard pour le tabasser jusqu'à la mort quand un poids tira son mollet en arrière. Il détourna le visage vers le fameux poids, et découvrit une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns, qui lui pleurait de rester avec elle, de ne pas la laisser. Resigner a oublier le violeur il s'accroupit et enlaça l'enfant qui le serra de toute ses forces, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps sur son épaule. Il lui parla :

" - Dis moi, ça va? chuchota t-il doucement a son oreille.

- Je-J'sais pas, je pa-partais chez moi... Qu-quand le monsieur ma attraper.. renifla t-elle dans son cou.

- Tu es a l'école d'a coté? murmura t-il la serrant plus fortement dans ses bras.

- Ou-oui... "

Il la porta alors, lui caressant gentiment son cuir chevelu, la sortit de cet endroit lugubre et l'emmena a son école, tout en lui murmurant "Tout vas bien maintenant..." "Chuut, je suis là" "ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas..." Il voulait tellement penser sincèrement ces paroles, mais il savait pertinemment que cette fillette serait traumatisée a vie. La pauvre. se dit il.

Arriver a destination, il demanda directement a voir le directeur de l'école. Et se promis qu'il retrouverait ce gros connard et qu'il le finirait a coup de genoux dans la mâchoire avant de l'avoir castrer. Pensait il vraiment qu'il n'allait pas le reconnaître donc qu'il pourrait se balader dans le même lycée que lui en toute liberté? Non, non, il allait traquer chaque piste qu'il trouverait. Il n'abandonnerai pas. Jamais. Il fallait lui faire payer. A ce monstre.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

"

- Voilà pourquoi je me suis si violemment battue avec lui le lendemain. expliqua Naruto a Saya qui buvait ses dires.

- Mais... Comment a tu fais pour le reconnaître alors qu'il avait un foulard sur le visage? questionna t-elle.

- Sa voix. Sa voix l'a trahit. Quand je suis passé près de lui je ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais quand il a commencé a rigoler avec son ami je l'ai tout de suite percer a jour. avoua le blond en fixant la châtain dans le blanc des yeux, l'envoûtant des ses pupilles ciel.

- Ah... Je vois. C'est... M'enfin. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est vraiment bien ce que tu a fais, par rapport a cette petite fille. Vraiment, j'aurais fais pareil que toi. Moi qui pensais que c'était de la violence gratuite... J'ai bien fais de soupçonner anguille sous roche.

- De la violence gratuite?! Comment tu peux imaginer que moi-...!

- Tu a éviter a cette gamine de vivre un enfer toute sa vie... souffla t-elle pour mieux rajouter "T'es vraiment un héro Naruto. " en souriant de toute ses dents

Son cœur rata un battement. Un héro? Lui un héro? Le blond fut troublé par cette phrase, par le sourire béat que son amie lui offrait, par la sincérité dans sa voix, et par l'admiration qui régnait dans ses pupilles ébènes. Il la toisa de bas en haut silencieusement, puis lui rendit son magnifique sourire en se grattant légèrement l'arrière de la tête embarrassé.

- Un héro? Ah ah, non quand même pas ce-...

- Un héro? C'est qui le héro? demanda une tornade brune qui venait d'arriver près d'eux suivit de près par Sasuke et Sakura.

- Vous vous rhabillez trop vite vous deux! s'exclama Sakura qui frotta vivement la chevelure blonde.

- Hé, vous parliez de quoi vous deux? re-demanda Emie qui cette fois ci c'était accrocher au bras droit de Saya le secouant dans tout les sens.

- Emie calme toi un peu... Je m'épuise rien qu'en te regardant. grogna Sasuke qui s'était placé près de Naruto a son plus grand étonnement.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre a la question d'Emie, il n'avait pas envie de reparler de ça avec ses amis. Saya pris alors la parole le surprenant un peu.

- Rien Emie, c'est Grand Poussin qui dit que Iron-Man n'est pas un vraie super héro! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il dit quand même! s'exclama t-elle sérieusement.

Oui notre noisette préférer venait d'appeler Naruto "Grand Poussin" . Si lui l'appelait "Biche" il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne lui donne pas un surnom non plus hein. Et puis "Grand Poussin" parce qu'Emie était déjà "Poussin" donc comme ça tout le monde est content. Naruto rigolait bien quand la châtain l'appelait avec ce surnom, car c'était d'un ridicule sans nom...

- Sérieux? Naruto, Tony Stark est un vraie super héro! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire! reprocha la brune aux yeux bleue. Oui Emie était brune aux yeux bleue étonnant non?

- Quoi? arrête un peu, depuis quand les héros ont besoin d'une super armure pour jouer aux super héro? C'est ridicule! lança Grand Poussin pris aux jeu. Il remercia alors Saya du regard, elle lui répondit d'un V de la victoire.

- Sasuke! Iron-man est un super héro! Dis le lui! quémanda la brunette au noiraud en s'approchant de lui.

- Comme ci il allait répondre a ça. rigola la rosée.

- Concrètement, Iron-man c'est un homme qui se construit une super armure pour faire reigner la paix américaine avec ses super pouvoirs. Donc effectivement c'est un super héro. expliqua le non-parlant tout simplement.

- Que-...! hoqueta l'Haruno.

- Sasuke! souria Emie en l'attrapant par les épaules, celui ci lui grogna de le lâcher.

- T'es con le coincé?! Un super héro il a des super pouvoir naturellement! Pas en se bricolant des truc technologiques! justifia le blond qui marchait devant le brun.

- Non mais Naru-... Saya n'eut pas le temps de finir son reproche. Sasuke venait de faire un croche pied au blond devant lui, celui ci faillit se ramasser le sol, mais se rattrapa de justesse avec le banc qui était a coté de lui. Il se retourna, le regard noir, et sauta sur son ennemie pour entamer une lutte acharner après un "T'a pas oser?".

Ce combat fut suivit des hurlements d'une Sakura hors d'elle de voir ces deux abrutit se battre a tout bout de champs, Emie elle parier sur le gagnant, et Saya s'éloigna d'eux faignant de ne pas les connaître. La lutte fut interrompu par la venue d'un surveillant qui sépara les deux brutes enragés pour les amener aux CPE. Qui était un vieux monsieur du nom de Sarutobi, étant habitué aux confrontation des deux élèves il ne fut pas étonné de les voir débarquer dans son bureau tiré par un surveillant furax. Saya, Sakura et Emie les avaient suivis et attendaient dans les couloirs avant qu'une pionne ne leurs dise d'aller dans leurs prochain cours. Qui s'animait avec le si gentil professeur de Français... Kakashi Hatake! Elle se rendirent alors avec motivation et joie vers leurs salle de classe. Toujours chez le CPE Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient réprimander.

" - Naruto! Sasuke! Quand allez vous arrêter ces gamineries?! s'écria le vieux.

- Mais Monsieur Sasuke m'a fait un croche pied!

- Il se foutait de moi.

- Menteur!

- Je ne mens pas imbécile.

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit le blanc bec?!

- Vous voyait monsieur. C'est moi la victime dans cette histoire.

- Mais Monsieur vous avait bien vu que Sasuke me cherche aussi!

- Tais toi dobe.

- Toi, tais toi face de cul.

- Non mais tu t'es vue toi.

- Oui tout les matin merci.

- Ton miroir doit tomber en dépression alors.

- bâtard ta dit quoi ?!

- T'a très bien entendue sourdingue.

- Ta de la chance qu'on soit ici parce que sinon j'aurai pas hésiter a te me-...!

- BON CEST FINI CE BORDEL! Hurla le vieux CPE hors de lui, tapant ces deux poings contre son bureau faisant sursauter les deux idiots. Il leur hurla qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'eux, de leurs jérémiades, de leur enfantillages, de leurs cerveau !

- Vous n'avez donc rien dans la tête?! Deux ans! çA fait maintenant deux ans que je vous rabâche d'arrêter de vous chamailler comme des gamins! Mais vous ne comprenez pas! Non ça c'est sur! Quand je vous parle, ça rentre dans une oreille et sa sort immédiatement par l'autre! Faites comprendre a vos cervelles qu'il faut arrêtez ces bêtises! C'est en partit a cause de ça que vous avez redoublé non?! Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez donc pas!? Et toi Sasuke! N'es tu donc pas assez mature pour évitez ces bagarre?! Voulez vous vraiment faire comme l'année dernière?!

Le CPE hurlait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Ces deux demeurés avaient le don le mettre hors de ses gonds horriblement vite! De les voir se battre tout le temps malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait leur dire, l'insupportait! Ils n'étaient pas méchants, ça non! Mais ils étaient très chiants! Ils ne causaient d'ailleurs pas de gros problèmes au lycée mais les voir se battre tout les jours autour de tout le monde en avaient fait devenir fou plus d'un! Sarutobi aimez beaucoup Naruto et Sasuke, mais quand ces deux là si m'étaient, ils devenaient insupportables! Des grands gamins! Pourtant ils sont sensé être meilleur-amis apres être rivaux!

Sous les cris de la personne en face d'eux, les garçons se turent, observant hébété l'âgé qui les sermonnait ardemment. Ils se lancèrent alors un regard du genre Il-est-fou-le-sénile. Voyant cela Sarutobis péta un câble, les renvoya de son bureau coup de pied aux fesses avant qu'il ne les frappa l'un contre l'autre. Oubliant de leurs donner leurs punitions ou leurs heures de colles. Les deux fauteurs de troubles étaient choqué de la réaction plus qu'éxcessive de leur CPE, seuls dans le couloirs il décidèrent de déguerpirent en vitesse avant que le fou ne revienne les chercher par la peau de fesses, entendant les cris de frustration qui émanaient de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant. Sur le chemin vers leurs salle de Français les deux rivaux argumentèrent sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer avec imagination.

" - Putin S'ske t'a vue ça, il a complètement craquer le sénile! s'exclama le blondinet les deux main soutenant l'arrière de sa tête.

- Oui, je pensais qu'il allait nous frappé. souffla le brun les mains dans les poches.

- Ah ah, ça ne va pas! Je pense plus tôt qu'il n'a pas pris ces somnifères hier soir! rigola Naruto.

- Je pense plut tôt que sa femme n'a pas voulut faire de galipettes. souria en coin Sasuke.

- OUAI! T'a raison Sasuke! Imagine un peu la scène ! Allez ma chérie faisons un câlin coquin. Non Sarutobi! Mes hémorroïdes me font mal! C'est dégoûtant! s'exclaffa l'idiot blond.

- Qu'est ce que t'es con... souria l'ébène.

- Avoue que ce serait drôle non? Muahahah, tu crois qu'il est encore OK en sport de chambre ce vieux? T'imagines un peu la scène...

- Mais t'imagines pas ça toi! rougit le brun en tournant vivement sa tête vers lui.

- Mais ne soit pas gêner petite pucelle! AH AH AH AH AIIIEE! hurla Naruto.

- Redis ça encore une fois et je te castre a vie puceau. ricana le brun sadiquement retirant rapidement sa main de l'entre jambe de son meilleur-ami. Pris par surprise celui-ci n'avait pas vue le coup arriver et s'était pris une bise de cheval en plein Mini-Naru. Ce traître d'Uchiha, ce n'était en faite qu'un gros pervers... Replier sur lui même il ne bougeait plus alors que le traître tracer son chemin, sifflotant joyeusement.

- Espèce de-de pervers... J'me sens vi-violer... Tu m'a toucher a cet endroit Sasuke, c'est vraiment... Pervers... Dire que j'étais encore innocent... gémit Naruto de douleurs mais en profitant pour taquiner un peu la grande pudeur du brun. Celui ci fit volte face brusquement et courra vers le blond en lui criant.

- TA GUEULE! C'est toi le pervers!

- Enfoiré... " L'Uchiha avait mis sa plus belle droite dans la tempe de l'Uzumaki faisant reculer celui ci, légèrement sonné par la contre-attaque inattendue. Il lui dit :

" - J'ai perdu tout mes neurones là... On n'a pas idée de frapper les gens comme ça... Quand les archéologues vont retrouver ma pauvre tête ils vont se demander quelle espèce étrange j'étais. grogna il se massant le crâne de ses deux mains.

- Je...Tu n'avais pas a dire ça comme ça usuratonkachi! lança le brun conscient qu'il y était aller un peu fort. Il traîna alors le blond le long des couloirs nacrés recouvert de peintures, puis arrivés au tableaux floraux rougeâtres ils rentrèrent dans la salle qui était entourait de ceux-ci, perturbant le cours qui s'y déroulait, s'attirant tout les yeux curieux. Kakashi leurs lança un regard intrigué puis les questionna, ne faisant aucune remarque sur leurs entrée surprise. Decidement il y avait beaucoup de surprise aujourd'hui.

" - Eh bien, vous avez fait vite.

- Oui, il nous a virer du bureau plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. révéla Sasuke a l'enseignant.

- Naruto n'a pas l'air en pleine forme. fit remarquer le blanc.

- Il a une migraine.

- Ah, bon prenez vos places, nous avons commencer à lire le texte qui se trouve sur vos tables. "

Les deux intrus se dirigèrent vers leurs place, c'est a dire derrière et devant Saya qui les regardait curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, le blond lui sourit elle lui répondit et détourna les yeux vers le tableau. Sasuke s'assit alors, prit son texte et le lis contrairement a Naruto qui lui s'assit simplement et tapota l'épaule de sa camarade en face de lui. La noisette se retourna légèrement et lui demanda doucement ce qu'il voulait, il lui répondit :

" Le texte, il parle de quoi? demanda t-il idiotement. Elle lui lança un regard blasé, il lui pinça alors l'épaule.

- Aie. Lis le idiot! chuchota Saya avant de se retourner ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de Kakashi sur elle. Ignorant royalement le blond qui n'aima pas ça. Il l'a repinça alors, cette fois dans le dos, et lui redemanda quel était le sujet du texte. Voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas a ses demandes il souffla :

- Saya, sayaa, sayaa, allez ma biche, fait le pour moi. murmura t-il en dessinant des petit rond dans son dos a l'aide de sa règle. La noisette pris alors son agenda, arracha un bout de papier, puis y écrit quelque chose. Pensant avoir gagner le jackpot Naruto souria fier de lui. Mais la fierté quitta vite son visage quand il lut le message de "Sa biche".

"Narutoo, ça ne marche plus ça ;). Tu sais lire débrouille toi, j'vai m'faire caler toute de suite avec Kakashi! "

Le blond grogna de mécontentement, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête a lire ce foutue texte, il venait de perdre tout ses neurones ce serai très mauvais pour son cerveau de le remettre en marche maintenant. Et puis, il avait surtout la flemme de lire là. Alors entêté comme pas possible il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et repris ses demandes murmurées.

- Allez ma biche, fait moi plaisir. Si tu le fais je te ferais un bisous! chuchota t-il malicieusement. Mettant de petit coup de règles dans l'épaule gauche de sa camarade. Celle ci commençait a craquer sous le ton mielleux qu'utilisait son dieu, ses joues se rosirent quand elle pensa a l'éventuel bisous qu'il lui ferait. Même si ce ne serait pas le premier. Ah oui. Naruto aimait faire des bisous a ses amies quand il était très content, la première fois qu'il avait fait ça, Saya était devenue rouge pivoine. Ce qu'elle pouvait devenir timide dès que c'était Naruto alors! Résigné elle commença a se retourner pour expliquer de quoi parlait l'histoire a son idiot blond quand une chose non identifié vola a grande vitesse vers eux pour s'écraser brusquement dans le nez de l'Uzumaki. Saya ferma alors les yeux d'appréhension n'étant pas du tout étonné de voir un livre ou autre chose volait dans le visage du blondinet. Ils entendirent alors la voix du professeur, Naruto n'y faisait pas attention trop préoccuper par son nez.

" - Vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère!

- Ben un peu si... murmura Naruto

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant chez Naruto mademoiselle Tanuka?

Quelques rire se firent entendre dans la classe.

- Rien monsieur. répondit Saya rouge de honte.

- Mais bien sur. Vous êtes sérieuse mademoiselle ne vous déconcentrer pas.

- Oui, désoler monsieur. bafouilla elle trop gêner.

- Putain, Kakashi tu m'a fait trop mal ! cria Naruto.

- Pardon?!

Kakashi lui lança un regard noir.

- Ah, euh pardon Kakashi-sensei, mais j'ai vraiment mal et... Oh! Je saigne du nez! Ah c'est dégueulasse! Oh mon dieu ça pisse le sang ! s'exclama l'imbécile les doigts plein d'hémoglobine.

Notre héroïne se tourna alerter par les paroles de son blond, puis découvrit le désastre. Kakashi ne l'avait pas rater. Naruto avait du sang plein les mains c'était dégoûtant.

- Hein? ...OH! Désolé Naruto! ...Iruka va me tuer si il apprend ça... chuchota le prof pour lui même.

- Kakashi je me vide de mon sang! Vite! Je vais m'évanouir!

Est-ce que ce con de Naruto était sérieux dans ses conneries? Saya soupira, dégagea les mains du blond qui tripoter son nez ensanglanté, souleva son menton, pencha sa tête dans tout les sens, et prit la parole:

- Effectivement vous ne l'avez pas raté.

- On l'avait remarquer ça! dit le blond remettant ses mains sur son nez maintenant rouge.

- Arrête d'y toucher! Chuchota Saya en re-dégageant ses mains.

- Mais ça me fait mal Sayaa. pleurnicha t-il.

- T'es qu'un gros bébé!

- çA se voit que c'est pas toi qui te l'ai pris!

- Arrête un peu de pleurnicher.

- Mais j'ai maal! soupira t-il.

- Que c'est mignon, on dirait un petit couple. rigola Sakura se penchant légèrement en arrière dans sa chaise.

PDV SAYA.

Quelques élèves approuvèrent son commentaire, et ajoutèrent que nous faisions un beau couple. Entendre ça me fit rougir comme pas possible et je crois que Naruto la remarquer malgré le chichi qu'il était entrain de faire. Je lâcha brusquement son menton quand Emie en rajouta avec son :

" C'est a ce demander si il ne le sont déjà pas." Cette diablesse. Elle le faisait exprès! Je releva le regard vers Naruto et j'aperçus que celui-ci me fixait drôlement. Oh non. A quoi est-ce que cet idiot était il entrain de penser? J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarquer! Il me dévisageait toujours, son nez dégoulinant de sang, quand Kakashi s'affola:

- Mais voyons Naruto! Dépêche toi d'aller a l'infirmerie! Ne te vide pas de ton sang ici! Et toi Saya accompagne le! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'évanouisse en plein couloir! Cet idiot en serais bien capable!

Tien il me tutoie maintenant? Quoi? M0I l'accompagnée SEULE a l'infirmerie après ce que tout ces singes venaient de dire?! Mais il va pas bien ce prof!? Je vis Naruto se lever de sa chaise, et se diriger vers la porte, moi j'était toujours assise, ne voulant absolument pas partir seule avec lui. Il m'interpella alors quand il se rendit compte que je ne le suivait pas, ceci me valus quelques moqueries, puis je me leva de ma chaise brusquement, tout les élèves me suivant du regard.

" J'arrive. bafoullais-je horriblement gênée. "

Il reprit alors sa marche sans me jeter un regard, je ferma la porte de la classe, entendis un "Bon, reprenons." puis suivit le blesser, prenant bien soin de rester hors de sa vue, c'est a dire derrière lui. Je n'émis aucun sons, ne lui demandant même pas si il allait bien. C'est dans un silence religieux que nous nous dirigions vers l'infirmerie.

A ce moment là je ne vis pas le léger sourire qui s'esquissait sur les lèvres de mon dieu. Trop préoccupée a admirer mes chaussons. J'avais les joues en feu, qu'est ce que je détestait quand je rougissait comme ça! C'est bien de sa faute ça! Maudit Naruto!

Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Naruto toqua mais pas de réponse, il essaya alors d'ouvrir la porte, celle ci n'étant pas fermer nous eûmes aucuns mal a pénétrer dans la pièce. Est ce que le monde était contre moi aujourd'hui?! D'abord ces vieux commentaires, maintenant personne dans l'infirmerie! Est ce que c'était un blague?! On se croirait dans un scénario de Manga Shojo! Toujours silencieuse je le suivais de loin ne voulant pas le déranger dans ses mouvements, puis il se retourna vers moi pour la première fois depuis tout a l'heure et me dit les main pinçant son nez :

" - Il n'y a personne Saya.

-..."

NON MAIS A QUOI JE M'ATTENDAIS. Il est vraiment débile! Mais qu'a t il dans le crâne celui là? Tout ce qu'il trouve a me dire la maintenant c'était "Il n'y a personne"? J'avais crus le remarquer ça! Je le fixa avec mon air blasé et il me lança un :

" - Quoi? très élégant.

- J'avais crus remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne Naruto. soupirais-je

- Oh. Bah je savais pas moi. Mais sinon tu compte me regardait comme ça pendant longtemps? Mon sang s'échappe de mon corps en ce moment même.

- Eh? demandais-je, pourquoi n'allait il pas se chercher du coton cet abrutit?

- Ben soigne moi bon sang! expliqua t-il.

- Pardon? J'ai pas fait école de médecine moi! me justifiais-je.

- Hein? Et alors? Tu dois bien savoir comment arrêter le saignement!

- Bien sûr que non! dis-je très sérieusement.

- Tu déconnes! s'offusqua t il.

- Non! assurais-je, mais pour qui me prenait il enfin?

- Putain mais je vais mourir alors! Ce sera de ta faute!

- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

- Soigne moi alors! ronchonna t il.

- Tes lourd! Ne vient pas te plaindre si après tu a encore plus mal!

Je commença alors a fouiller dans différents placards.

- Oh moins on aura essayer quelque chose! Dépêche je commence a pâlir!

- Mais certainement... Quel handicapé je vous jure. dis je me penchant vers un tiroir bas, trouvant du désinfectant. C'était déjà ça. Maintenant il fallait le coton.

- Pardon? demanda t il narquois.

- T'a très bien entendu. répliquais-je en me retournant vers lui pour fouiller les armoires derrière lui, oubliant ma gêne récente. Je trouva du coton et quelques coton tiges. J'imaginais qu'il fallait des trucs comme ça pour un saignement de nez, non en faite j'imaginais d'après ce que j'avais vu quelques fois en primaire.

- Ta pas finis? râla le Grand Poussin.

- Tais toi un peu. répondis-je l'ignorant totalement, je revins vers lui avec mon désinfectant, mon coton et mes cotons tiges.

- C'est bon? s'impatienta il.

- Oui oui! Va te laver les main et légèrement ton nez la bas et va t'asseoir sur le lit. ordonnai-je

Il fit ce que je lui dis, lava c'est main avec du savon faisant disparaître tout le liquide rouge et rinça un peu son nez, puis partit s'asseoir tranquille sur le lit. J'arriva a coté de lui, déposa les produit sur la ta table de chevet, puis m'assis a ses cotés. Il regardait attentivement chacun de mes fait et gestes attendant les soins. Je pris du coton dans mes main puis lui demanda de relever un peu le visage, j'essuya doucement le sang coulant de ses narines ne voulant pas lui faire mal, il frissonna à répétitions durant le contact.- Est ce qu'il avait froid?- Prit un deuxième coton pour recommencer l'opération, étalant un peu de rouge autour de son nez. Je lui dit alors de prendre deux cotons et de nettoyer l'intérieur de ses narines récoltant en abondance le sang. Il le refit une fois, puis je regarda son nez histoire de voir si il ne s'était pas coupé ou cassé quelque chose. Je releva mon regard vers le sien et vit qu'il me fixait d'un air brumeux. Bah quoi? Pourquoi me fixait il comme ça? C'est embarrassant. Ne comprenant pas je retourna a mon examination. Je vis une légère coupure sur une de ses narines pris alors un coton tige, le trempa dans du désinfectant et l'appuya contre la narines.

" - AH! Mais ça pique bordel! cria le blond.

- C'est le principe.

- Mais ça fait mal.

- T'es qu'un gamin.

- Non j'suis pas un gamin.

- Alors arrête de répondre comme un enfant. rigolais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, les mettant encore plus en pagaille.

Il soupira alors et repoussa gentiment ma main.

- Va s'y juste plus doucement avec moi Saya. me susurra t il mielleusement."

Je tiqua a sa façon de parler et ecarquilla les yeux, ça le fit rire doucement. Est ce qu'il était sérieux là? C'est le sang qu'il a perdu qui le rendait aussi bizarre? Ce rendait il compte de la façon dont il venait de me parler ? Non je ne crois pas. Il me coupa alors dans mes pensées remarquant mon mutisme:

" - Hn? Je t'ai troublé on dirait... murmura t il tout sourire.

- Hein? beugè-je

- çA te trouble autant que ça quand je te parle de cette façon? Et si je fais ça comment tu réagira ? souffla t il sensuellement contre mon oreille, il s'était beaucoup rapproché, trop rapprocher, je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Mes poils se hérissèrent quand il posa doucement sa main contre ma joue la caressant du bout des doigts... Il la descendit dans mes cheveux, captura une mèches entre ses doigts puis la porta a son nez essayant d'en respirer l'odeur. J'étais troublé effectivement. Qu est ce que c'était que ce comportement? Et puis il fallait qu'il se mette des cotons dans le nez rapidement sinon mais cheveux allaient viré aux rouge foncés! Il releva lentement ses bille azure sur moi, me lança un regard séducteur, moi j'haussa mes sourcil au plus haut, j'étais trop choquée. Est ce qu'il me draguer? Non. Impossible.

- Mais Naruto... Qu est ce que tu fais? demandais je doucement. "

Soudain, c'est pupilles se dilatèrent énormément puis complètement - ce n'est gravement pas normal ça - transformant ses yeux Caribéen en deux abimes sans fond. Je me figea a cette vue.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe?

* * *

Alors? Qu'arrive t-il à Naruto ? Y a t-il une raison farfelue derrière le comportement du blond ? Aurait il un probleme aux yeux? Naruto aurait des doutes sur les sentiments de Saya envers lui? Oui ou Non ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Reviews please ? :D


End file.
